Your kid is an Espada!
by rita.covarrubias.9
Summary: Future kids, timetravel, parings UlquiHime, IchiRuki, GrimNel. Kids names are Yuki, Kaname, and Aido and they Get send back to the past to the Arrancar Arc time line. the Future kids are Child hood friends and they have been raised on Hueco Mundo.
1. Chapter 1: STUCK

Chapter 1 Time travel on the Arrancar Arc

Title: Your kid is an Espada!

Chapter 1: Stuck

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach

Yuki pounced at Kaname Jaegerjaques and gave him a noggie.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Kaname apologized to try and escape from Yuki's grasp, but she had a good hold on him.

"Your not sorry." Aido Ciffer said out flatly, his hazel eyes piercing Kaname that was telling him he wasn't going to get no help from his child hood friend.

"Shut it Ciffer! Yuki please I didn't mean to mess with Urahara's stuff, honest." The green haired teen sweat dropped as the Orange haired teenage girl growled menacingly at his ear. Yuki (the Orange haired girl) released Kaname (the green haired boy) and they kept on falling through a dimensional portal.

"How long do you think we've been falling?" asked Aido Ciffer as the portal surrounded them in a black and white energy, though the black color was more dominant.

"Maybe a couple of minutes." Yuki said, now calm like she never was bickering with Kaname.

Then the white light became so dominant that the light blinded their eyes and they couldn't see, but then it faded and as there eyes grew acostumed again they where falling fast to some buildings.

BOOM!

"Did you really have to destroy a big building?" Yuki asked Kaname who did nothing to break his fall, Aido and Yuki used their reatsu to stop and stand up in mid air, but Kaname on the other hand used the building to break his fall and humans where running around in panic.

"So? Are you worried about the humans?" Kaname said rudely to Yuki. Both Yuki and Aido growled at Kaname's unimportance of the humans, because both Aido and Yuki had parents that where humans. Kaname saw that how dangerous the topic had gone, so he decided to cut the crap and lower his spiritual pressure to not injure the humans anymore than he already did.

They where about to leave when they where suddenly attacked by Renji, Yumichika, and Ikakku.

"Shinigami," Kaname growled taking out his double zanpakuto. Aido and Yuki where confused to why would Kaname reach to the conclusion to attack such low level shinigami, when one out of them passed right through Kaname to attack Aido who smiled at his mistake.

"Fukataicho level." Aido said dodging from Yumichika's strike. Yuki smiled and watched as her child hood friends fought it of with three strong shinigami.

OoOOoOOOoOoOO

As the fight progressed Renji was looking at the girl of the group who wasn't fighting. She had an arrancar uniform she seemed to be with them, but the girl held power that was leaking uncontrollably like Ichigo. After that Renji couldn't help but continue to compare how much the girl looked like Ichigo. He had Orange hair, she had Orange hair, she even had a big sword on her back, except hers was a short sword, but boy was it huge. Then he got caught staring and Renji met with in exact replica of Rukia's violet orbs.

OoOOoOOOoOoOO

As Renji was distracted Kaname went to attack him, but was stopped by Yuki.

"What the hell Yuki," Kaname growled as Yuki dragged the two teens away from the shinigami. Out of the three Yuki knew more about shinigami, her sensei ( Kiskue Urahara), her father and her mother where one, the only reason she was raised in Hueco Mundo was because her father was a hybrid Hollow and accepted to live as one. Though the reason she stopped the fight was because she remembered her mother stories about her childhood friend had red hair and kept it in a pony tail, and that her father would joke about and say it looked a lot like a pineapple. Also she remembered her father's stories of all the shinigami he fought and he slightly remembered Yumichika, but Ikkaku, totally, because it wasn't hard to forget her father telling the story of him fighting a bald shinigami and anyways she was starting to get an idea that they weren't going to go home any time soon because all those shinigami her father told in his stories where dead.

"What the hell Yuki?" Aido asked angrily.

"Those shinigami are suppose to be dead," she told them

"Yeah, we were about to kill them." Kaname said angrily, Yuki shock her head to the side.

"What is it Yuki?"

"I'm not for certain, but I don't think we're home."

"Of course we aren't, we are in the world of the living." Aido said.

"Yes I know that, but those shinigami they're suppose to be dead, because they died a long time ago." She tried to explain, but they were lost but even she was.

"Let's open a garganta, then will see." Aido suggested

"See what?"asked Ichigo who had catch up to them by using his bankai.

"Kurosaki?" Kaname and Aido said surprised, but Yuki kept silent, she was surprised, but she was getting more clues as her father's younger self appeared.

"You know me?" questioned Ichigo.

"Shhh," Yuki shushed her nakama who cocked there heads at Ichigo who was different from the Ichigo they know. Ichigo cocked his head curiously at the girl with similar hair as his,violet orbs met amber and Ichigo couldn't help but feel lost. They weren't attacking, there body language had stayed the same, they seemed to know him, but they didn't respond because the girl ordered them not to. He looked into the girl's eyes, she was the leader that's that much he could get.

"How do you know me?" He asked again but this time the question was directed to the girl. The three of them thought how wrong that Ichigo didn't know them, more so he didn't know who Yuki was, his only daughter, but that was the clue to know something was wrong.

"Yuki?" Aido called, she turned her attention to him and she felt lost as he was, she didn't know what to do, and that was a first for her.

OoOOOOOoOoOO

"Answer my question." Ichigo said losing his patients he also, couldn't forget that there was two arrancar and they had the uniform to confirm that they where in league with Aizen. The girl looked back to him and she took a deep breath.

OoOOOOOoOoOO

"We aren't with Aizen if that's what your thinking." Yuki said. Ichigo' eyes widen to confirm that that was exactly what he was thinking, Yuki was good to reading people, he kept on looking at there white shikasho.

"You aren't?" He asked.

"Aizen Sosuke? Didn't he die?" Kaname asked, getting more confused as ever.

"No not here," Yuki told her friends which caused them to cock there head in confusion. "Like I told you there are people here that where suppose to be dead," she reminded them and there eyes widen, understanding slightly because of how Ichigo acted like they where still in the winter war, when there parents where enemies with each other.

"Oh, do you think we might be in the past?" Kaname asks Yuki. Yuki looks at her friend and nods.

OOoOoOoOoOoOO

Ichigo's head was getting blown to pits as he heard the kids say, "past" and as he looked at the girl he couldn't stop thinking that that girl was his daughter, but it kind of freaked him out that Yuki, that's her name had the eyes of Rukia and that loose bang in her face like Rukia's, and if she was her kid, then, then, then...

OoOOoOOoOoOoOO

Yuki could see her father's younger self turn red as he put together the pieces, she chuckled at his reaction as did her friends, Yuki was happy dough that they where in the same page, so she was going to confirm it to him.

"My name is Yuki Kurosaki." She introduced herself to her father and added " and the answer to why I know who you are is simple, I am your daughter I have your blood running through my veins if your indeed are Ichigo Kurosaki?" Anyway she knew was better to tell him, because he would know where Urahara was, because Urahara's device that brought them here an it would be Urahara who would take them back. Ichigo gaped at her.

"Yeah I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." He said.

OoOOOOoOoOoOO

Ichigo continued to gap at her but he regain his composure, he couldn't deny it, she was her daughter but Rukia. RUKIA! Ichigo shuck his head and regain composure, he got a look from the time travelers, they where fighting to keep from laughing at him and Ichigo scolded at them, and they all smiled and stopped trying to laugh, because they saw his scold and he could guess that even in the future he kept on scolding.

OoOOOoOOoOoOO

"Dad we need your help, can you take to Urahara's?" Yuki asked, Ichigo nodded and they started to head to Urahara Shoten, but where interrupted by Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika who finally caught up with them.

"Damn you Yuki, you've got to learn to control your spiritual pressure." Aido cursed, Yuki gave him the tongue and kept on running faster, they (Renji, Yumichika, and Ikakku) noticed where they where heading and they where quite confused that Ichigo was helping them. Yuki turned to confront them and shot a Kido with no incantation, it was bakuro # 1 Syth, but it was very strong that the three struggled on her kido.

"Nice one," Ichigo contemplated her daughter. He daughter gave him a smile that made him melt inside, but they continued to run, which Kaname and Aido where having a hard time catching up.

When they arrived, Ichigo was shocked to see Rukia, she took a stand on front of the store.

"Ichigo why are you helping them?" She asked, but she was shocked to feel a tender hand, she looked up to see Yuki and she cocked her head at softness of her touch her caring touch radiating threw her skin.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Yuki Kurosaki." She answered.

"Oh," is all she said as they all went inside and Ichigo dragged Rukia who was shocked, but was going to be even more so after this. He sat her down and went for Urahara, Yuki sat next to her mother and kept a tender touch which she did when she had anxiety, her mother was easy to calm her, and the others (Aido and Kaname) needed Yuki calm or they would feel the anxiety as well. Rukia didn't know what she was feeling threw Yuki, it felt strange, but right and it seemed to calm Yuki down.

When Ichigo came back Kiskue freaked out a little because of the arrancar, but seeing as much as how relax every one was he decided to hear what was going on.

Rukia was really glad that she was sitting down, the things that she told them was hard to believe but Rukia couldn't shake that feeling, and she finally could name it now, that motherly feeling, she looked at Yuki and smiled just like Ichigo she couldn't deny it, anyway she was preoccupied of two things one about her and Ichigo, but that could be dealt with later, but the other things was the arrancar uniform, and her daughter's companion.

"Are you an Espada Yuki-chan?" Asked Urahara, both parents eyes widen. Then, their Yuki raised her shikasho to her chest revealing her waist to show above her belly button to Quinta Espada tattoo.

"Curious to know the future is very different." Urahara said fanning himself and wondering at the possibilities.

"Now who are you guys?" Asked Urahara to Aido and Kaname.

"My name is Kaname Jaegerjaques and my father is Grimmjow Jaegerjaques and my mother is Nelliel Tu Odershvank."

"My name is Aido Ciffer and my father is Ulquilorra Ciffer and my mother is Orihime Inoue."

"WHAT?!" Ichigo, Rukia, and Kiskue jaws drop

"Inoue?" Rukia asked to make sure she heard right. The three time travelers nodded and they where confused as hell what the hole not believing that Aido's mom was Orihime Inoue since they knew since birth who's their parents where.

AN: I gave each of my invented character names from another Anime show called Vampire Knight, since I don't know any Japanese names I picked those who I've heard from other Anime. Also there was little reasons why I did give the character there name, for example Yuki, because of Rukia's zanpakuto Sado no shira Yuki, yup just because Rukia has Yuki in it I gave Yuki her name.

Also I gave Kaname his name because of Kaname Tousen, yup Tousen's first name is Kaname so I decided to give Grimmjow's kid the name Kaname since Tousen did cut Grimmjow's arm and so connected...

and now lastly Aido I gave Aido that name simply because from Vampire Knight that was the only name I remembered other than Zero, also I gave him that name thinking that I might make Aido's zanpakuto ability to do something with ice, since in Vampire Knight Aido is a Vampire with Ice abilities. Also I want Aido to have wings, because Ulquilorra has bat wings and Orihime has fairies who have wings.

Now talking about abilities I have ideas for both Yuki and Kaname.

Yuki will have a Zanpakuto named "Shoberuka" and earth type zanpakuto her release form would be " Bend, Shoberuka", I got it in Google translate and it means (Earth mover.) Yuki would be able to do Getsuga Tensho, because I thinks it's inherited, since Ichigo and Ishinn could do it,so why not Yuki  
PS. Getsuga Tensho is a signature move that will never get old.

Now for Kaname I forgot to mention that he has a mask, because Yuki and Aido have none just because they have human parents. Kaname's mask is a sabertooth tiger except there is no jaw, so it's broken like Nelliel's. The teeth of the mask are almost blocking the range of sight but he has it on top of his head like Nelliel. Now, for Kaname's release form his two sabertooth teeth would become his double zanpakuto, his release form, " Muerde Noche Tigre." Translation from Spanish to English (Bite Night Tiger) His release get up would be a lot like a mix of Grimmjow's release form and a mix of Ichigo's fullbringr suite which will be black. Also do not forget to picture the tail.


	2. Chapter 2: WHAT DO WE DO NOW

Chapter 2 Time travel on the Arrancar Arc

Title: Your kid is an Espada!

Chapter 2: What do we do now?

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach

"Dude seriously how can you be Inoue's kid?" Ichigo asked suspicious, concentrating in Aido's face for any signs of lies.  
Aido turns to Yuki who just shrugs and sips her tea, how could he make them believe that her mother was Orihime Inoue? "Seriously, I could believe that Kaname could be Grimmjow's kid well, just look at him."

Kaname just slowly growls at Ichigo, like how could this human be the primera Espada, he's so weak he thought.

"He has his blue eyes and face so I could believe he's Grimmjow's kid, shit I would believe he was Grimmjow if he didn't have green hair." Ichigo kept on stating, Aido grew a tick mark he wanted to pull out his black hair that resembled his father."Look, I could believe your Ulquilorra's kid, but Orihime!" He shakes his head. " That can't be."

"I have my mother's eyes!" He points at his hazel eyes "SEE!?" He screams, Ichigo puts his hands up in the air.

"Sheesh, calm down." Ichigo says, but he doesn't.

"No, my mom is my mom-" he was about to rant, but he froze when he felt a glare come from Yuki, he paused and shivered from her cold stare, and he lowered his head in shame.

"So what are you guys going to do now?" asked Rukia who sat close to her daughter, Yuki shrugged again.

"What?! Yuki." Kaname freaked, surprised that she didn't know what to do. "How can you not know?" He asked.

Yuki calmly took another sip? She put it down slowly and Kaname and Aido where a little annoyed at her drama act, but she smiled.

"You guys don't worry," she said with a familiar smile of Urahara's " Good thing I got these portable gigai for us or we wouldn't be able to hide our spiritual pressure." She said taking out three balloons from her arrancar uniform and she started to blow another Yuki.

"I barely invented that!" Urahara said coming out with Tessai who had food and was ready to serve them, Yuki smiled and went inside the gigai and licked her lips for the food, but first her nakama asked for her to blow their gigais for them. After that they digged in, Kiskue was a little unhappy that he couldn't show off his invention first.

"This food is awesome." Kaname said with a mouthful. Tessai smiled for the praise and went to go bring some more, Kiskue sat down and the time travelers continued to eat.

"Urahara!" They then heard outside and then down the halls stumble footing and out was them, ( Renji, Yumichika, and Ikakku)

"What the hell?" Ikkaku pointed at the time travelers, who just as much glanced at them and they went back to there bowls of food.

"And you!" Renji pointed at Ichigo who was talking to Urahara that he had to go.

"You have to head out to the vizards." Yuki said looking at her father with a blank stare, she was stating what he was going to do, she had an insight what was going to happen since she was a time traveler. Yuki went back to her food.

"I have a feeling you met my father yesterday." Kaname said with a mouthful of curry in his mouth.

"Yeah." He said looking down on shame, Kaname cocked his head, confused, but shrugged this was the depressing Ichigo. The other personality that wasn't cockiness, anyway he didn't like the stench, it was so gloomy and depressing.

"God Ichigo don't make such a fuss about it, and what do you mean he has to go to the vizards?" Rukia asks Yuki. Yuki was about to explain but was interrupted by the soul reapers.

"Why are you so calm, these arrancar and you guys..." Renji gaped as Yuki who got up and smiled and offered her hand to them.

"My name is Yuki Kurosaki." She smiled fakely and her hand was still outstretched and Renji and the others slowly shook her hand.

"Kurosaki?" The three asked at the same time.

Yuki grinned wider and released her hold on Yumichika's hand who was the last one to shake hands with her.

"Yes Kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki is my father." She said not letting her smile fall, the three shinigami looked at Ichigo and then at Yuki, but Renji glanced at Rukia and he fainted. "Ops." Yuki said innocently and then her nakama started to crack up.

"Shut up." Ikkaku growled grabbing hold of Kaname's cloths.

"Hold on Ikkaku." Ichigo said

"Is it true what the girl said?" Ikkaku asked.

"Yes." He responded.

"How can that be, she is older than you." Ikakku growled.

"Yuki is from the future." Rukia explained

"Well that explains much." Yumichika said raising his eyebrow and looking at Yuki and then at Rukia "Its all right Ichigo, Rukia, we won't tell captain Hitsugaya about this, but you'll have to a convince Renji not to, because your kid Is an Espada." He said

"Why could everybody figure that out?" Rukia growled, Ikakku chuckled.

"Her spiritual pressure is immense she could hardly control it like her old man here." Ikakku explained and they left, Rukia groaned and Ichigo was going to leave.

"Yuki what did you mean about he has to go to the vizards?" Rukia asks again.

Ichigo turns back and he is quite gloomy, "My hollow." Is all he says and he leaves.

Aido gets up."I need some fresh air, want to come?" He invites and they all follow Ichigo outside.

"Are you guys heading outside cause you don't want to be here when Renji wakes up?" Asked Urahara.

"Yeah." Kaname says an waves goodbye and steals some food and heads out the Urahara Shoten.

Ichigo is standing up and is looking around.

"Do you guys know where Hirako lives?" He asks scratching his head and a little embarrassed.

Ah Ichigo is so cute when he does that Rukia thinks, but then she mentally slaps herself, Ichigo? Cute? No, only chappy and stuff animals are cute, what am I thinking here?

As Rukia has her inner battle Yuki gives her father the directions.

"Is that way." She points, "after that just follow the spiritual energy, and they'll be waiting." Yuki says.

"Good luck." Aido says and Kaname gives him a thumbs up since he couldn't speak with a full mouth of food.

"Oh you guys can you get my body I kind of left it all alone in the park." Ichigo confesses and scratches his head again.

There it is again Rukia curses her feelings for the strawberry. Why is he so Damn cute, she thinks.

"Stupid strawberry you always leave your body around." Rukia scolds and starts waking to the direction of the park.

OoOOOoOOoOoOO

"Where do you think we're going to sleep?" Asks Aido who's looking at the sun setting, while also caring Ichigo's body.

"We could sleep in a tree." Kaname offered.

"That's stupid." Yuki says

"Is it because we slept in the Menos Forrest." Kaname said raising his eyebrows.

"You promised to never mention that incident, stupid Ashido, stupid soul reaper." Yuki starts to mumble.

"Who's Ashido?" Asks Rukia

"A soul reaper who lives in Hueco Mundo's Menos Forrest." Aido says. "You'll meet him some day." Aido says and then tells Kaname to switch places so now he had to carry Ichigo's body.

"We'll have to sleep in Urahara's Shoten, we've got to tell Renji." Yuki said

"No, please no." Kaname begs and he gets in his knees and Ichigo's limp body flip flipity flops in his back.

"We'll have to tell him." Rukia says.

"Let Urahara tell him." Kaname suggest

"Where going to sleep over there." Yuki glares coldly at Kaname and that was the end of that discussion.

They continued to Kurosaki clinic and left Ichigo's body at his room when they slipped through the window. They said there goodbyes and Yuki, Aido, and Kaname left and Rukia wemt out to find Kon who wasn't in Ichigo's room.

OoOOoOOOoOoOO

Back at Urahara's Chad was asking Kiskue to train him.

" Yuki-chan, Aido-kun, Kaname-kun your back." Urahara smiled as the 3 teens walked casualy to the store like they belonged there.

"Is Renji up?" Yuki asked.

"No not yet." Urahara kept on smiling, it felt odd for Kiskue to feel awfully comfortable with them, but he simply ignored it. The kids knew him and one day he'll know them.

"More Muchers." Ginta said.

"Yup." Yuki smiled at the red head boy who turned red, for the beautiful girl was smiling at him.

Kaname was listening to Chad and Kiskue's conversation

"You know I could teach him a few stuff." Kaname offered. Yuki and Aido gave him a glare, but he just shrugged it off.

"Who are you?" Asked Chad.

"My name is Kaname your spiritual pressure is a lot Hollow like I could help you become stronger." Kaname offered he was stuck in the past he needed something to keep him busy.

"Hollow?" Chad 's eyes widen in surprise, Kiskue speculates Chad and nods.

"Didn't notice that, but you're right Kaname-kun." Kiskue aggrees and adds,"Anyways, I'll have to much work in my hands also working on a way to send you guys back home so Chad you won't mind if Kaname-kun trains you, but just to tell you Kaname here is an Arrancar."

"That's not a problem is it?" Kaname asks, giving a small grin.

"Would that explain that it would be better that you teach me since your a Hollow?" Asks Chad.

All of them nod

"Are you two also Hollows?" Asks Chad.

"We have Hollow abilities, but technically we're like Ichigo, we're Hybrids." Aido explains pointing at him and Yuki, "we're not fully arrnacar like Kaname."

" We have human parents." Yuki adds.

"Oh." Chad says

AN; Sorry if Chad is OOC, I think he's a hard character to write since he is a man of few words, sorry of he's to talkative for you, next chapter I'm planning to put some KarinXToshiro. The time travelers would be enrolling to Karakura High and Orihime would meet Aido.

I'm sorry if I spoiled it for you, but that is what I'm planning for the story.

Review and Follow


	3. Chapter 3: TEACHINGS

**Chapter 3 Time travel on the Arrancar Arc**

**Title: Your kid is an Espada!**

**Chapter 3: Teachings**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

**2nd day: morning**

Renji opened his eyes to see Yuki looking him over, there was sincere smile

"Wakey, wakey, wakey sleepy head," she said

"Ahh!" Renji screamed and his reatsu pulsed and Yuki and Aido start laughing at Renji's surprise face. Renji was in the back of the wall and started to look around, he knew he was in his room at Urahara's, but what happened? He looked back at Yuki and Aido.

"So you're really Ichigo and Rukia's kid?" Renji asked looking down at the floor. Yuki raised her right eyebrow; she hummed and then reached out for Renji's chin for his eyes to look at hers.

"What? Don't tell me." She released his chin and snickered pervertedly "You're in love with my mom," she declared.

"What?" Renji put his hands up in the air ready to deny it, but pauses. Renji sighted and looked back at the girls eyes, just like Rukia's. Renji was very disappointed as he looked at Yuki's eyes just like her mother's, he hated it in her face, with his Orange hair, his so called friend. Ichigo you bastard, he thought.

"Now don't be such a wuss about it, Arabia-sotaicho don't start hating my dad, sore loser," she stuck out her tongue.

"What?" Renji said with a murderous glare, but Yuki was calm.

"You don't want to mess with Yuki," Aido warned.

"Is that a threat?" Renji grabbed the hilt of Zabimaru.

"No it's a warning we are staying here for the time being and we will leave when Kiskue has taken us back to our time line, you are staying here with Kiskue and if you do mess with Yuki you'll be in a lot of trouble, even if you are lady Rukia's old friend."

"You want a fight I'll kill you easily Arrancar." Renji threaten taking out his zanpakuto.

"Oh really, kill Aido, the strength Aido possess is as strong as mine, he won't be easy to kill, none of us are Shinigami." Yuki growled, "Anyway," she adds "it I'll be a bother to kill a dead man."

"What are you talking about?" Renji's eyes widen.

"You heard me Shinigami you're a dead man where we come from." Yuki said in a serious straightforward voice, looking Renji right at the eye. Renji looked down letting the information sink in, me dead? He asks himself. He looks up to see the Arrancar start to leave.

"Wait, how do..." Renji looked down to see that he had grabbed her wrist.

Yuki smiles weakly," I'm sorry, but when my parents did tell me about you guys they couldn't bear the thought of your deaths, maybe they relieved the experience, I don't know, maybe all I could offer to save your ass is to train you, you know we are offering classes." Yuki said all bubbly, but a little gloomy.

"I'll think of the offer, I just need some space to think." Renji said getting in his gigai and walking outside.

**OoOOOoOOoOoOO**

Yuki went out to follow him it was just she couldn't take his gloomy face, as she stold Urahara's reatsu cloak, the black cloak that hides spiritual pressure she went out and followed him. She felt sad for the shinigami, he was walking already like a dead man.

**OoOOOoOOoOoOO**

**2nd day: evening**

"So how's Chad doing?" Aido asked Kaname as he descended down the stairs

"Ugh." He growled. "I wish he had your regeneration ability Aido, he gets hurt easily and he so Damn slow, but at least he's managed a sonido." Kaname said whipping sweat from his forehead. "Got some ice?" He asks out of nowhere. Aido rolled his eyes at the question and some ice formed in Aido's hand and Kaname grabbed at it took a bite then rubbed at it at his body to keep cool. Kaname walked over to where Chad was resting and passed him some ice. "Ready for some more?" He asked. Chad nodded and he got to his feet, Kaname took out his swords and Chad's eyes widen for the spiritual energy, Kaname radiated. Kaname had been first using his fists to fight Chad then he used one of his swords, but now he was he done holding back.

"Muerde Noche Tigere!" He screamed and clutched two big swords that were like teeth and a blade at the same time, it was black like Zangetsu, close to its size but a little smaller. Kaname's hair turned black like his outfit a mix of Grimmjow's release form and Ichigo's fullbringer suite. Kaname eyes turned slit like a cat's and eyes dark as a dark anus, also he had whiskers (like Naruto XD) shouldn't forget the tail too.(XD)

Now Kaname took a lunging stand and he roared, his teeth turning sharper than usual. He ran out on four legs putting back his swords at his back with his tail beside him flicking around dangerously.

"You're in trouble Chad." Aido said all childish. Chad was scared out of his wits, Kaname was holding back all this time, it amazed him how powerful Kaname was and he wondered how strong Aido and Yuki where.

"You're so slow Chad, so slow." Kaname growled slashing at Chad with one sword, it angered Chad that he was still holding back on him.

Kaname snickered as he saw Chad 's speed start to improve, he slashed and Chad used his third release of his right arm to make a shield, he grinned at finally seeing some improvement, he took out his other sword and he pressed more on Chad 's defenses and then Chad roared out, releasing his white left arm and electrifying his finger tips to then clutch his hand to fists.

" Brazo Izquierda del Diablo!" Chad punches Kaname on his gut and is sent back and Kaname spits out blood.

"Good one Chad, class dismissed." Kaname said with a toothy grin.

**OoOOoOOoOoOoOO**

**3rd day: morning**

"Why am I here?" Kaname said as they dragged him to Karakura High.

"Don't be such a baby Kaname; it'll be good for you to learn something other than fighting." Aido said, Kaname shook Aido's hand off his shoulder and followed Yuki who was ahead of them.

"Ma!" Yuki waved and started to run where she saw Rukia.

"Yuki?" Rukia turned to see Yuki walking faster and leaving Aido and Kaname behind.

"Hey Yuki wait up." Kaname said starting to run to catch up to her.

"Your nee-san's future daughter." Kon said in Ichigo's body, his eyes widen not believing how beautiful she was.

"Pervert," is all Yuki says before grabbing Rukia's elbow and started to walk with her mother.

"Yuki did you call me ma?" Rukia asked.

"Ma is short for mama, which in Spanish mama means mother." Yuki said. " I've always called you that," Yuki smiled.

Aido, Kaname, and Kon seemed to catch up, but kept their distance from the girls

"Did I call you anything?" asked Rukia.

"No." Yuki shook her head. "You only called me Yuki or..."

"Or what?" Rukia wondered.

"Snow ball." Yuki said blushing.

"Why?" Rukia wondered

"Because Yuki means snow and when I was small I would sleep with you and dad and I would curl up in a ball in your guys' side." She responded with a little blush.

Rukia smiled and squeezed her daughter's hand.

"How cute, my little snow ball." Rukia smiled to see her daughter blush again.

"Ah how adorable nee-san having a moment with her beautiful daughter." Kon said smiling.

"Man stay in character Kurosaki doesn't smile he scolds." Kaname corrected and puts his hand in his pockets.

"I know how to act like Ichigo." Kon says and continues walking and heads in to the school. Rukia and Yuki say their goodbyes and Yuki, Aido and Kaname start walking to the office.

**OoOOoOOOoOoOO**

"Now today we have new transfer students." Ochi-sensei said, but mumbled. "What the hell with all these transfer students." She beckoned Aido, Kaname and Yuki. The students got themselves ready for the strange transfer students, but all they noticed strange was that Yuki had Orange hair and Kaname had green.

"Our hair is natural." Yuki said.

"Uhm, what?" Ochi-sensei wondered why the girl just said that.

"The class wondered if are hair is died, but it's natural." Yuki responds.

"Oh well, your names." Ochi-sensei asks for them to introduce themselves

"My name is Yuki Urahara." Yuki bowed.

"Kaname Urahara." Kaname growled for using Kiskue's last name.

"Aido Urahara." Aido said bowing, but coming up to see his mother staring at him, he smiled and looked at Yuki who was staring at him. What he mouthed, Yuki scolds, a scold that reminds him of Ichigo, he huffed.

"So you're all brother and sister?" Ochi-sensei asks, the three nod and they head to different seats, but tried to sit as close as possible.

**OoOOOoOOoOoOO**

**3rd day: End of class**

"You guys I never thought this but math is actually fun." Kaname said smiling as they walked back.

"Kaname." Chad called

"Hey, pupil what's up? Ready for some training?" Kaname grinned, Chad nodded and the four (Chad, Aido, Kaname, and Yuki) started to walk to Urahara's Shoten.

**OoOOOoOOoOoOO**

"Today's training my dear and only pupil is to beat Aido." Kaname grinned. "Don't go easy on him." Kaname ordered.

"My pleasure." Aido said cracking his knuckles.

Holy shit, Chad cursed inside his head.

Kaname chuckled, he grabbed his bag and started to do his math homework.

Aido slowly took hold of his sword and Chad took the opportunity to sonido in front of him and punch, so that Aido can focus on dodging, but Aido took the hit leaving a big fatal wound, and Aido took out his zanpakuto.

Chad 's eyes widen to see Aido regenerate and he wondered how the hell in the world was he going to beat him. Aido was lunging in but then Aido stopped his sword inches from Chad's shoulder and his eyes widen to feel Orihime's spiritual pressure, Chad noticed.

"Hey why have you guys stopped?" Kaname asked, but then noticed Orihime's spiritual pressure. "Oh." He understood.

Walking down was Orihime and she was really surprised to see the Arrancars/transfer students.

Orihime looked at Aido frighteningly as he hold on his sword ready to attack Chad. Aido sheathed his sword back.

"Hi." Aido waved

"Hi." Orihime said but she cocked her head as she recognized them as the new transfer students.

"Oh auntie O whatcha' doin' here?" Kaname asked, smiling. Orihime was confused, but she naturally relaxed as the group smiled up at her arrival, but also at the beginning they were surprised of course, she came uninvited, but she was still confused why the transfer students were wearing Arrancar uniform, but then she looked to see Kaname with his saber tooth mask, he was an Arrancar, she thought.

**OoOOOoOOoOoOO**

"Kiskue I feel that Orihime is here," Yuki said. Urahara unfocused from his work to notice Yuki was right and they headed down stairs.

**AN; I didn't get to add a ToshiroXKarin I don't think I'll add that until chapter 5 where I'll put the episode where Ikkaku is forced to coach the Kendo club by Keigo's sister Mizuho Asano, chapter 4 would be about Aido and Orihime also I would like to know if you guys have any questions or have an idea how the pairings could go, just review it and I'll consider it.**

**Review, Follow or nothing, your pick.**


	4. Chapter 4: THE VIZARDS

**Chapter 4 Time travel on the Arrancar Arc**

**Title: Your kid is an Espada!**

**Chapter 4: The vizards**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

**3rd day Urahara Shoten**

"Auntie O I asked you whatcha' doin' here?" Kaname asked again.

"Why did he call me Auntie O?" Orihime asked cocking her head in confusion.

"Your first name starts with and O and you are his aunt." Aido explains

"What?" Orihime was still confused and how could she be an aunt when her brother was already dead and he had no children, or did he? Orihime thought.

"Not blood related." Aido chuckled to see his mother start to think of the millions of possibilities, none of them right, he side thought. "Kaname just sees you as an aunt that's all."

"Oh, why?" Orihime started to ask everybody started to become awfully quiet and then Yuki and Kiskue came down.

"Orihime-chan what is the pleasure of your visit?" Kiskue asked

"Urahara I never knew you had kids and that they are Arrancar." Orihime said wide eyed, Kiskue chuckled, my kids, Kiskue thought, if she only knew that Aido was her kid.

"Oh no Orihime-chan this Kaname Jaegerjaques." He pointed at Kaname, who was right at her side, and he smiled at her and offered to shake her hand, they shook

"That's Aido Ciffer over there." Kiskue points and Aido who waves high and smiles brightly at her, Orihime returns the smile, the both Arrancars where nice, Orihime noted

"Hey auntie O." Yuki smiles up at her, Orihime smiles at the other Arrancar with orange hair.

" Auntie O?" She asks smiling, Orihime notices her violet orbs.

"Yeah her too." Aido scratched his head nervously, then Aido saw her mother stare at him in concentration, her eyebrows where scrunched like in concentration. What was she thinking, Aido thought and then her eyes widen in triumph.

"Ciffer-kun are you related to Ulquilorra? Is that his last name?" She asked, in a serious straightforward voice.

"Uhm, yes." He looked straight at her, he couldn't lie.

"Oh." Her smile fell.

"He doesn't know I'm here dough, actually he doesn't even know I exist." He looks straight into her eyes, and she couldn't take the stare, the pained look she got from him, that he was disappointed, and sad. Why was he sad and disappointed? She asked herself.

"Uhm, anyways." Kiskue broke the ice. "There more reasons you came here today isn't there?" Kiskue asked, knowing the reason, but still asking.

"I came to ask you if you could train me." She bowed asking, almost begging, she really felt useless and she wanted to feel useful.

"What is it with everybody asking me?" Urahara asked at the time travelers and Chad.

"Well you did train my father" Yuki thought, and then smiled at Urahara. " And you did train me."

"Well yes, but remember that hasn't happened yet."

"What does that mean?" Orihime asked

"It means" Kaname said dramatically "... we are time travelers and we came all this way to defeat an arch nemesis of yours that has come to kill you when you're still a fragile human, since where we come from your totally bad ass." Kaname pause to seem to be having a flash back which he was. He was picturing his Auntie O the beautiful but deadly fairy princess. In Orihime's ultimate Shun Shun Rikka form where her fairies merge to give Orihime awesome yellow wings, the wings seem transparent as the yellowish glow of Butterfly wings that could almost be energy. "So here we are Auntie O, your nephew, niece and son." Kaname points at Aido, Everybody's eyes widen, Chad and Orihime because of Aido being Orihime's son and Yuki, Aido and Kiskue because Kaname didn't even ask for permission, from Aido to tell them the truth and he just said out loud.

"What are you blabbing about Kaname, we are from the future, but we didn't come because an arch nemesis of hers wants to kill her when she's still human, it's not like she becomes a cyborg super hero in the future." Yuki kind of insults Orihime of her dream and Yuki saw her face go sad; she gets closer to her aunt. "I'm sorry Auntie O', in the future you're the most bad ass aunt the world could ask for." She contemplates and Orihime smiles.

"Yeah you become super strong and you taught me cool techniques." Aido smiles joining in the comments of how awesome Orihime could be and Orihime begin to imagine.

"How am I like Aido?" Orihime smiles imagining, "can you train me?" She then asks, Aido smiles, but then his smile falls.

"What's wrong?" She asks, Aido gets closer and touches her pin and sees that Tsubaki has not regenerated.

"Tsubaki. Why hasn't he healed you could do that easily." Aido cocks his head curiously.

"Can you heal him?" Orihime asks

Aido shakes his head, "No I didn't inherit your abilities to reverse injuries, but I got more of Tsubaki's power from you and my father's regeneration ability."

"Father?"

"Uhm." Aido scratched his head uncomfortably but she got a light bulb on her head.

"Ulquilorra." She answers for him, and Aido nods, but she shrugged it off even it was a big deal, all that mattered was that he was her son she didn't know much of the future, but she still loved her son, even if she barely found out, because like Rukia she started to feel the motherly feeling, she smiled up at her son.

Aido noticed her mother change as he wrapped her arms around him something Aido desperately needed. Hey, he was moma's boy, even Kaname, he wasn't proud of it, but he was just a cub. Which he didn't like being called that, but his father did. He accepted the nickname when it came to her mother, but that was because he was a moma's boy.

"Hi son." Orihime mumbled and Aido hummed.

Aido smiled, "I really needed that," Aido said as they both release their hold on each other "but I now of another way to heal Tsubaki" Aido added.

**OoOOOoOOoOoOO**

**Vizard's warehouse**

The sun was setting and Yuki and Aido could feel as Ichigo's dark reatsu flashed darkly, still in is training Yuki thought. It was just Yuki, Aido and Orihime, Kiskue went on working and Kaname and Chad continued their training.

"Hope you guys convince them to help." Yuki saluted, Aido rolled his eyes, but Orihime took it serious and saluted back, and Aido and Orihime slipped into the barrier. And Yuki just waited outside to be invited in.

**OoOOOoOOoOoOO**

Inside the Vizard's Warehouse

Hatchi noticed the presence and warned his other fellow vizards about the visitors. They waited for them to come down and Orihime responded with a hi and a wave as they descended the stairs.

"Uhm, hi I am Aido Ciffer." Aido introduced himself.

"What do you want Arrancar?" Hirako asked a little cautious, Ichigo had mentioned how he had found the warehouse easily because of his daughter, but he was still an Arrancar, not really trusting him.

"I'm here to ask a favor for Hatchi." Their eyes widen at the request.

"He's a little busy." Lisa said, Orihime at the time looked at the dark energy to see Ichigo in his Hollow form as he fought Rose. Is that really Ichigo, she asked herself.

"Yuki will gladly hold on the barrier for Hatchi as we talk." Aido said, as he glanced at Ichigo.

"Yuki?" Hirako asked, "Ichigo's kid? Is she outside?" Aido nodded and Orihime's eyes widen to find out Yuki was Ichigo's daughter, but common, she must seen that coming.

But then...

"Argh!" Hiyori roared, the blond pig tail vizard ran with her sword out and attacked Aido. Orihime, put up her shield, and Aido met up with her blade as Hiyori breaks through Orihime's shield.

"You never change, do you Hiyori?" Aido grinned, Hiyori growled and she put down her mask, Aido smiled and he put down his mask too, which covered his mouth and neck, it was a lot like Ichigo's final Getsuga Tensho form with all the bandages covering his face. Aido's eyes glowed dangerously hollow like. Golden eyes stared back at one another, and Hiyori lost her fighting stand and dematerializing the mask, which Aido soon followed

"I guess not Arrancar," she said before looking and staring at the direction Yuki was at. "Hatchi open the barrier to let in Ichigo's kid in." Hiyori ordered which was quite strange, because that wasn't the way she gets things, her method was more violent, but she let it go, she would get her fighting out when it was her turn to fight Ichigo, which wouldn't be any second now.

Hatchi focused and opened the barrier for Yuki who smiled in and soon was walking down to the basement/training grounds. She waved hi at everybody before heading to Hatchi. She smiled up at her kido teacher sat crossed legged and concentrated to form a barrier around the barrier Hatchi had up, Hatchi then broke his concentration and got up to talk with Aido and Orihime.

"So what is it that you need of me?" The giant of man with pink hair asked.

"My mother hasn't been able to heal Tsubaki." Aido began to explain and Orihime laid down her pin in which Tsubaki still hadn't materialized.

"Hum." He tought, and concentrated to helping the auburn haired girl who did a pouty face.

Mashiro on the sidelines was throwing a bitch fit. "I don't like her."

"You're just jealous because she's giving a better puppy face than you." Kensei says.

Mashiro is now on the floor, throwing a tantrum. "I don't like her, I don't like her." She whines childish.

"Shut the Fuck up." Yuki said, growling angrily at Mashiro, and now the two start glaring, but all of a sudden there glares fall and they are giving each other pervy grins, like they were best friends like for forever.

"What the hell." Kensei said all confused.

"You'll never get them." Hirako says and all the vizard boys said in unison "Girls." Yuki and Mashiro then stuck out there tongue, while Lisa was just reading her swim suite magazine and Hiyori was close to Kensei trying to see his watch if it was her turn now to fight Hollow Ichigo.

"Tsubaki!" Orihime said happily, as she saw her fairy friend and grabbed his small form and suffocated him with her big chest. Hirako on the other hand was in debate if he should feel jealous or bad for the fairy, since he was being crushed and couldn't breathe, or how lucky he was to be under those soft blossoms.

Cough, "pervert." Yuki said (AN; I just remembered Yuki is like a mind reader, Damn she is very accurate.)

"Did you say something Yuki-chan?" Mashiro asked

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all." Yuki lied

"My turn!" Hiyori said excitingly and Yuki opened the barrier and Rose got out and Hiyori took Rose's place.

**AN: I have side notes that I wrote about this story, it's pretty long that it could be a chapter, so I was asking if you guys wanted to see it so I could post it, but the side notes give a lot of spoilers, so I don't know…**

**Anyways I'll be focusing on finishing this story, since I'm out of School: D yahoo.**

**Also vote for pairings, since I was thinking to pair up Yuki with Renji, but I don't know if you guys would like it. Do you guys have any idea for the boys, or no parings at all or should I pare one of them up with Yuki. I Don't friken know…*I'm pulling my hair***

**Parings or No parings *wonder***


	5. Chapter 5: WE JOIN THE KENDO CLUB

**Chapter 5 Time travel on the Arrancar Arc**

**Title: Your kid is an Espada!**

**Chapter 5: We join the Kendo club**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

**4th night in Karakura town**

Aido and Yuki where walking Orihime home. Orihime was trying to get Aido to tell her everything about her future self, Aido explained how bad ass she looked in the future, and Yuki added some comments on the way, it brought the two time travelers grins on their faces as they talked to their young Auntie O, but wow, Aido thought, was she lively.

"Orihime! There you are I was so worried!" Rangiku Matsomoto yelled dramatically. She ran to Orihime, now with a smile on her face, and she tackled Orihime. Aido kept Orihime at balance for Orihime and the soul reaper to not fall to the ground.

"Thank you Aido." Orihime thanked with a smile, Aido smiled back. Rangiku looked back and forth to Aido and Orihime, Orihime just said Aido's first name, how strange since Orihime barely met the transfer student today and they were already friends. Orihime was already comfortable to say his first name. She was too comfortable, thought Rangiku.

"See you' later Auntie O." Yuki said giving Orihime a hug, Aido soon followed and Orihime smiled as her future son and niece walked back to Urahara Shoten.

Rangiku just stared back at Orihime, like what's going on.

**OoOOOoOOoOoOO**

**4th day, morning in Urahara Shoten**

"Wake up Renji." Yuki said knocking on his room door.

"I'm coming." Renji said annoyingly, getting up from the futon and headed to the breakfast table where Aido and Kaname walked around like zombies and Renji joined in. He still hadn't woken up, but he could see Yuki smiling and humming happily to herself. "So you're a morning person." Renji stated, and Yuki just smiled at him and walked off already done with her breakfast. As soon as Kaname sat down and tasted some waffles with syrup he was wide awake, food could do that to a guy.

"Coffee?" Renji asked Aido.

"What's coffee?" He asked

"Ha, you don't know what Coffee is?" Renji chuckled

"Don't drink it Aido, its caffeine and you could get addicted, don't let me remind you that time you got addicted to Oreo cookies." Kaname warned

"Ah yes Oreo cookies, why do they have to be so good." Aido cried dramatically he was an Oreo addict and he hadn't consumed any cookies in a month, those chocolate, cream cookies... drooling Aido(AN; why Oreo cookies, because they are so good with milk, that's why, I want Oreo cookies now, Damn myself, but back to the story...)

**OoOOOoOOoOoOO**

**At Karakura High**

Renji was shuffling into class with the rest of the thousands of kids; he had woken up by Yuki who didn't stop bothering him.

**OoOOOoOOoOoOO**

**Flash back: Karakura Town 2 days ago**

Renji was walking down the streets gloomy and trying to figure out his messed up life when Yuki came in out of nowhere.

"Damn why are you so gloomy, I've been followin' yuh' for past hour." Yuki said frustrated, she weared the suppressing reatsu cloak and she gave Renji a glare and a face punched him.

"What the hell! Why you do that for?!" He demanded

"Pineapple head stop your gloomy walk or I will hit you again." She demanded in front of his face.

"Fuck off my face Kurosaki." They glared at each other and then Yuki went on grumbling about that ungrateful jerk, she was just worried, for some reason she didn't want him dead.

**Yesterday evening: At school**

"Hey Renji do you have a pencil I can borrow?" Yuki asked Renji

"Oh yeah." He handed her an extra pencil

"Thank you." She said as she received his pencil

"Give it back okay." He said and she just waved it off and nodded, scribbling some chappy drawings with Rukia

**Yesterday noon: At Urahara Shoten**

"Thanks for the pencil." Yuki said barging in his room without knocking.

"What the hell, don't just come in without knocking." Renji said in a little annoyed voice.

"Common it's not like I'll ever just barge in on you when your dressing." Yuki says handing him the pencil, he turn red and Yuki gets a triumphant grin on her face and walks out his room.

**End of flash back**

Renji growled as he remembered, but then he remembers the morning of her smiling away, all bubbly with no care of the world, Renji looked at the detection of Yuki's chair, she took out her notebook and started taking notes, drowning in concentration. Renji hummed out of a sudden, trying it in his mouth in the morning, he smiled and concentrated for once to what Ochi-sensei was teaching.

**OoOOoOOOoOoOO**

At passing period Aido got up to talk to Orihime about training after school, he leaned down to her ear to whisper when all of a sudden Tatsuki, Orihime's loyal, kick boxing, karate, tomboy friend got Aido's shirt and got on his face.

"Why are you leaning so close to Orihime?" She demanded

"Why are you leaning so close to me?" He demanded back, Tatsuki released her hold on him and tapped her foot impatiently.

"I only remembered her about after school." Aido said shrugging like it was no big deal, which it wasn't.

"What about after school?" She asked tapping her foot impatiently.

"Tatsuki Aido was going to help me on something." Orihime started to explain.

"On what?" She tapped her foot impatiently again. Aido looked at Tatsuki she felt her reatsu rise and noticed how strong it was, that he could assume she had a strong info reatsu to see a Hollow and attack. Tatsuki saw him staring when she saw him smirk, on instinct she went to kick him, but he blocked easily and he caught her leg.

"I'm going to train her to improve her Shun Shun Rikka, she wants to help Ichigo, so I will help her to become stronger if that is what she wishes" he told her the truth, Tatsuki looked straight into his eyes to see he was completely serious. Who was this guy?

"Anyway don't try to kick me again that way, the whole room could see your panties." He added, Tatsuki turned red and punched him on the face. "Okay, sorry I deserved that." He said not minding.

Ikakku was standing on the door while he saw the whole thing, perfect, he thought.

**OoOOOOOoOoOO**

**4th day: Karakura High **

Renji, Ikakku, Aido, Kaname and Yuki stood on a room wearing smelly Kendo club gear.

You don't smell anything, you don't smell anything, Yuki chanted inside her brain.

"Tell me why we're doing this." Yuki asked and trying not to smell the awful smell.

"We joined the Kendo club to fight!" Kaname said happily raising his two wooden swords

Aido face pawed himself.

"No, Really? Remember me why I am here?" Yuki begged she could feel her food coming up.

"Don't vomit on the gear that's the only one we have." Ikakku said.

"Oh now I remember why I'm here, stupid, why did baldy have to black mail us, totally not cool man." Yuki whined.

"I am not bald, it is shaved," he corrected. "I must do whatever in my power to win, so don't lose or I'll tell captain Hitsugaya about you guys being here and then the Soul Society will be totally knocking on your doors." Ikakku threatened. The time traveller's sweat dropped.

"No, don't tell uncle Shiro." Yuki begged

"Seriously, do you call everybody uncle and aunts." Yumichika asks

"Actuall-" Kaname was about to say, but was stopped by Yuki's hand, Yuki smiled at the soul reapers, like saying what Kaname was going to say was nothing important.

"Don't you say anything about Auntie Karin and uncle Shiro or I'll cut of your tongue." Yuki threaten, Kaname zipped his mouth and threw away the key, he didn't want his tongue cut, then he wouldn't be able to talk and say embarrassing things.

"Why am I here?" Renji then asks himself.

"You're not leaving." Ikakku ordered, and all of Urahara's Muchers sigh.

**OoOOOoOOoOoOO**

**At the Kendo Match**

"Ah sweetie, thank you for all this work, we're totally going to win this match." Keigo's sister Mizuho Asano said all sweetly to Ikakku.

"What does she see on him?" asks Renji to Yuki

"I have no idea ether." Yuki whispers back.

"It's the bald head." Keigo said, with a gloomy attitude, Yuki and Renji jumped not noticing that Keigo was listening.

"It's not bald, it is shaved!" Mizuho Asano and Ikakku Madarame correct.

"Who the fuck cares, who am I going to have to fight." Kaname said happily.

"You know Kaname you really didn't have to be here, we had inof of people and what about Chad"

"Chad needs rest, do you know when you guys went to visit the Vizards Chad learned how to do a Bala. I am so proud." Kaname said happily for his new pupil learned the Arrancar technique. Kaname was thinking he would be a great sensei, he couldn't wait to tell his dad, but first to beat the crack out of a weak human, he thought and that is exactly what, he did beat the crack out of the weak human winning the match.

"You're next Yuki." Renji said, Yuki got up and grabbed her sword and her opponent laughed, but with inhuman speed she shattered her opponents wooden sword to pieces, the whole team was rattled up and scared and yuki passed the wooden sword to Ikakku.

"Here you go." But once she said that the cellphone rang.

"Hollow." All the Shinigami said.

"No one's at the area and it's a strong one." Yumichika said.

"Damn." Ikakku cursed and the three Shinigami popped out there pill and the mod souls where now on their bodies, they were very irritating. Ikkaku's was the most annoying crying like a little baby. All the time travelers grew a tick mark.

"Your next." Aido said to one of the boy who was a freshman of the Kendo club the only one who wasn't injured that badly from Ikkaku's training. "It I'll be fine, you can do this." Aido gave hope out to the boy.

"Uhm, I'm not sure." The boy trembled. Being nervous of the outcome, worrying, but then as Yuki gave him a little push of motivation he was all cocky.

This beautiful girl has faith on me I'll will defeat him, he thought, his resolve showing itself, and he lunged giving a battle cry, and he the freshman defeated his opponent, when the Shinigami came back Ikakku was all pissed that he didn't get to fight, he was bloody mad, what the hell, he wanted to fight too.

"I really didn't have to be here." Renji said slouching sadly, and Yuki patted him on the back.

"It's okay will get payback on Ikakku just you wait." Yuki assured, gleaming as her plan took hold of how to punish Ikakku.

**OoOOOoOOoOoOO**

**5****th**** day: Morning at Asano house hold**

"NOOOOO!" Ikakku screamed, everybody on the Asano House hold (Yumichika, Keigo and Mizuho) woke up and they saw Ikakku with a wig that was glued to his head.

**OoOOoOOOoOoOO**

**5th day: Morning at Urahara Shoten**

From the store you could hear a lot of people laughing.

**AN: Review please; I like the feedback, because it encourages me to write more. Now I'm very happy that I wrote about 1,9000 words, not the longest, but my goal is to stay in that range every time I write my chapters, thanks for all the review you guys. (Phantom Claire, Angellazzy, and otakuichigo)Now .9 is signing out.**


	6. Chapter 6: KUROSAKI

**Chapter 6 Time Travel on the Arrancar Arc**

**Title: Your Kid is an Espada**

**Chapter 6: Kurosaki**

**AN: I've just noticed something a while back, but for those that haven't figured it out yet is that I kind of based Kaname with an Arrancar named Ggio Vega, he also has a saber tooth mask, he's a minor character and that's why I didn't remember him, I feel so bad for not remembering him and here I thought I made Kaname all special, like nobody will think of a saber tooth mask…T.T NOW. Who knew about this and didn't tell me? Huh? Well any way, for the continuation of Your kid is an Espada Ch. 6 Enjoy. ^^**

**Kurosaki House Hold Weekend 6****th**** day**

Karin and Yuzu were introduced by a tall, orange haired, violet eyed girl, she looked a lot like Rukia with her stubborn strand of hair and violet eyes, but what put them on edge was her orange hair and tallness. She was as tall as her brother and that was tall for a girl. The girl bowed as Rukia introduced her to the Kurosaki twins.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you Yuki-chan." Yuzu said. Yuki smiled at Yuzu and squeaked excitingly she really wanted to meet her aunts when they were young, and she was surprised to how young they are, so small and cute. Yuki's gaze then shifted to Karin who had her soccer ball with her.

"See you guys later I'm heading out to soccer practice." She said and just left, no Hi, just I'm going out and I don't care, but as she headed out Karin heard Yuki chuckle. "What's so funny?" she asked

"Oh nothin'." Yuki smile, Karin raises her eyebrow, but leaves.

"Ah don't worry about Karin, she's not good at saying hi." Yuzu said. I know, thought Yuki and just walked onward to the living room.

Ishinn Kurosaki was spying at a corner as Yuki sat down on the sofa, he stared at the mysterious girl with similar orange hair of his son and he wondered if it was natural, he wondered about a lot of stuff like where the hell was Ichigo because he knew the mod soul was in Ichigo's body, and he also wondered why did this Yuki had reatsu a lot like Rukia, Ichigo and him. Why? Who was she, she wasn't a human, but she wasn't a soul reaper she had a lot of reatsu like Ichigo.

"So are you going to be huddled in the corner the whole day or what?" Yuki said looking at the direction of Ishinn. Ishinn jumped up in surprise, the girl had sensed him. Yuki grinned as she looked at her **Ojichan **(Grandpa), she got up and saw Rukia getting ready to go visit Ichigo who had probably already went through the inner world with his inner Hollow and beat him into submission. Totally not right to do that, thought her hollow, her **abidou** (partner), she didn't like what the vizards where doing to the inner hollow, and she was pissed.

_You know it's been a long time we haven't talked __**Blanca**_ (white), Yuki said to her Hollow

_Whatever abidou, do whatever you want it's not like I've been able to stop you_, her hollow stubbornly shut her eyes and crossed her arms.

_Oh, don't be like that I just don't want to mess with my father's development, since there is so many ways things could go wrong if I intervened_, she explained

_I know_, she said looking beyond Yuki's inner world of a canyon landscape.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Yuki to Rukia who was looking around for her coat that wasn't in the front the door in the hanger.

"Here you go Nii-san." Kon said outstretching her coat to her. Yuki walked to the front of the door to put her shoes on and Rukia did to. Kon stood there a little worried.

"What's wrong pervert?" Yuki asked

"Hum is…" Kon leaned down to Yuki and whispered. "Is Ichigo going to come back?" he asked.

"No." she responded and got up and started walking to the Vizards warehouse.

"Hey wait up for me." Rukia said fumbling with her shoes as she walked to catch up. Yuki paused and waited for her mother.

They continued to walk when they passed the park, she turned to see Karin playing with her friends, Rukia paused to see what Yuki was seeing.

"What's wrong Yuki?" Rukia asked

"Nothing, Ma." Yuki said and she continued her walk, but Rukia stopped her putting her hand to her shoulder.

"That's not nothing Yuki, your radiating despair like Ichigo, so easy to read, but don't lie to me, something is bothering you." Rukia said. Yuki turned around to her mother looking at her mother's eyes.

"I miss Hueco Mundo." When Yuki said that, Rukia was shocked, but then her eyes turned to understanding, she was homesick.

"Has Urahara figured something out yet?" Rukia asked. Yuki nodded.

"Don't get me wrong Ma, this is pretty cool meeting you in your prime, but I just can't help, but miss it, the dimension I call home." Yuki said looking beyond the world of the living, that maybe if she looked hard inof she could see her home…

"Let's keep on going." Yuki said and continued walking to the direction of the vizards hide out.

**OOoOooOOOOooOOoOoOO**

**Vizard's Hideout **

"Damn Ichigo there was many times I've could have killed you." Hiyori said as she attacked once again to just hesitate as Ichigo was to slow to put on his mask. Then everybody paused to feel the incoming visitors. "Huh, well it isn't your future wife and kid." Hiyori grinned as Hatchi opened the barrier and Yuki and Rukia came down to the training grounds.

"Why, hello Yuki-chan and Soulreaper-chan." Hirako smiled with a toothy grin.

"Hey." Yuki just said and Rukia waved.

"Rukia, Yuki what are you guys doing here?" asked Ichigo.

"We're her to visit you. That's all." Yuki said as she smiled to her father.

"Well we're a little busy with training, so if you don't mind."

"Mashiro." Yuki called on the green haired girl.

"Yes, Yuki-chan?" asked Mashiro.

_Abidou_, Yuki called on her partner. Blanca smiled in her Inner world and Yuki's mask formed on her face. Yuki's mask had horns on top of her mask, the horns where glowing yellow, which was her reatsu showing.

"Now, Mashiro I challenge you into a match on who can hold our mask the longest." Everybody was fricken surprised when Yuki challenged Mashiro, when she showed her power they were expecting something dangerous like she had lost it and was going to attack them. Was she sure she came here to visit her father or did she come here all this way to play with Mashiro? But Ichigo knew the true reason, Yuki knew he was going to lack on having his mask on, so she challenged Mashiro just to mock him.

"Damn you Yuki, tell me how you guys two do it." Ichigo says angrily.

"I've always been able to hold on my mask for long periods of time." Mashiro says as she calls up on her mask, and accepts on Yuki's challenge.

"Yuki?" Ichigo asks.

"You figure it out." Yuki said crossing her arms stubbornly.

"Hum, Yuki for how long can you hold on your mask?" asks Mashiro.

"Forever." She says.

"WHAT!?" All the vizards get up surprised and stricken from belief that Ichigo's daughter was able to do what she said she can do, was she lying, how could she do it, how, they all wondered except Rukia who was lost.

"Hum, Yuki why is everybody here surprised that you can hold on your mask?" Rukia asked

"I was born with my Inner Hollow, she is my partner, it's almost the same relationship I have with my Zanpakuto Shoberuka. She is my abidou."

"Are you really from our future or are you from another dimension, partner with your hollow?" Kensei said disbelievingly.

"Don't be so shocked Mashiro is almost close to hold on her mask forever, like me, she is the closest."

**OoOOoOOoOOoOOoO**

**Inside Mashiro's Inner world**

_You are a part of me_, Mashiro realizes, her Hollow cocks her head curiously the hollow walks cautiously to Mashiro, like an animal who has lived through a lot, but wasn't sure to trust on another person again, when her hollow reaches her Mashiro smiles and offers her hand and her hollow takes it.

_Partners._

**OoOOoOOoOOoOOoO**

"Ha, I win Yuki I have become partners with my hollow we could do this all day." Mashiro smiles happily and jumps up in the air.

"Good." She says, happy to teach something to her. that was the reason Yuki liked her, she saw how close she was to accept her Hollow, and everybody was shocked, but they saw the truth they could feel her power change.

"How do we do it?" Hirako asks.

"But you guys do." She reminds them that where she comes from they already had

"But how do we reach it." Love (the afro vizard with sunglasses) asks

"Well I don't think you guys should try it yet you guys are still in denial. I suggest until you guys clear your head off will be the best time to try."

"I could never be partners with my Inner Hollow," Ichigo says, Yuki smiles at him.

"There are so many things you had thought to be impossible, for example I am an Espada, I am your daughter and that Rukia here is my mother, so many impossible things, dad, and you have believed me."

"I…" Ichigo was going to continue, but stopped, she was right the future was so unbelievable, but he believed in her, she hasn't lied to him, his heart was saying she wasn't a lie, dough he was in denial about his Hollow, maybe he was being a little bit too much like Karin who in permanent denial about ghost.

"So, anyway do you guys have food Urahara has been having a hard time feeding us all and he's been using me and Renji as maids." Yuki said out of nowhere.

"We have food in our fridge," Rose (the long, wavy, haired, blond) points at the direction of the kitchen and Yuki blasts of to the refrigerator.

"So Ichigo so how have you been doing?" Rukia asks as they were left all alone as all the vizards ran off to catch Yuki, not sure to trust her with their food.

"Fine." Ichigo responds turning away from her. He was nervous, and he felt really pathetic that he was nervous, Ichigo was always felt comfortable with Rukia, but just knowing that he was going to have a kid with her, and they probably be married, freaked him out since he never thought of those things.

"Ichigo." Rukia calls him; Ichigo turns to look at Rukia who as soon as he turns gets hit by her foot.

"What the hell midget why you do that for?" he asks rubbing his abused chin that she always hit.

"I had to, god it's the only thing that seems normal to do." Rukia said fuming angrily at Ichigo

"Hitting me?" he asks

"Yeah and you calling me a midget," she adds. The two look at each other and then they come out laughing, at the kitchen all the vizards could hear them laughing, so they go down stairs curious to see Ichigo and Rukia's laughing.

"What happened?" asked Lisa and at the side Yuki came out with a full mouth of food. To see their daughter with chipmunks cheeks they laughed even harder.


	7. Chapter 7: KARIN AND TOUSHIROU

**Chapter 7 Time Travel on the Arrancar Arc**

**Title: Your Kid is an Espada**

**Chapter 7: Kairn and Toushirou**

**Disclaimer: ….**

**Yuki: .9 doesn't own bleach**

**Aido: Hey Yuki Why are you doing the disclaimer?**

**Yuki: .9 told me to do it and I was happy to say yes this is actually quite fun, .9 doesn't own bleach, .9 doesn't own bleach.**

**Me: Hey don't mock me… where did they go? ...*cricket chirping*… Oh well enjoy chapter 7.^^**

**OoOoOOoOOOoOoOOoO**

**Saturday 6th day, late**

Walking back home they passed the park again and Karin was walking with her friends.

"Hey, that's Karin." Rukia noticed. Yuki looked and just stayed in close hearing range, but she got some of Urahara's invention and she hid, she was invincible.

"Yuki what are you doing?" Rukia asked

"Shhh." She whispered and got and invincibility cloak around her mother and they walked closely to Karin's group.(AN: Yes, indeed I did get this from Harry Potter)

"Kurosaki, what are we going to do? Making a deal like that…"one of her friends began to say.

"We just have to win." She said casually

"We have to eat spaghetti through our noses if we lose…"Karin's afro haired friend said

"What are you saying? We just have to win." Karin said again

"That's if we could win." Her friend with dyed blonde hair said.

"Anyway let's put all our spirit into it!" Karin's friend said, giving a fist pump at the air.

"Sometimes you need more than guts to win." Karin's four eyed friend said

"We have to come with a plan." Karin's friend said

"That's it why don't we asks Kurosaki's brother to help us?!" Karin's Afro friend suggested, getting excited.

"Huh, sure I'll ask him." Karin was surprised at the suggestion, why didn't she think about that, but her brother was acting strange this past week. Goat chin was all like it his rebellious stage, but Karin was thinking it was puberty, he seemed to be interested in girls, Karin caught him once peeping at girls, this shocked her.

"Well don't forget to tell your brother, we will win if he says yes." Karin nodded but she was having doubts her brother was acting strange for the past week. As Rukia and Yuki where walking ahead they saw Toushirou with his soul pager, Yuki paused and Rukia cocked her head as she saw the young captain in his soul pager they stopped to see.

"You know Yuki, this is quite fun." Rukia said, Yuki just gave her a pervy grin.

Karin walked up to Toushirou and Yuki and Rukia where surprised, _they've met_, they both thought.

"You picked up my ball, didn't you?" asked Karin

"Yeah." Toushirou said, Yuki was too curious to her liking she knew she had to stay away because she didn't want to get caught, but she wanted to know the story of how her auntie Karin and uncle Shiro met.

"Thanks." Karin said.

_Common more details_, Yuki thought.

"You're welcome." He says

"So, what school are you from?" Karin asked

"I'm not from any school." Toushirou said annoyed "I'm busy. Go away."

_Still rude I see_, Yuki thought.

"You can play soccer can't you?" she asked, Karin was a little confused why she asked, but for some reason she didn't trust her brother at the moment what if he said no, and right now her brother was as much as a stranger as this little kid.

"Who knows." He responded to her question.

"We're having a game soon. Will you play on our team?" she asked, her friends jaws flew open, _why was she asking him_, they thought.

"Hey." Her blond dyed haired friend grabbed her wrist and they huddled for a group meeting.

"What is it?" Karin asked her friends.

"Don't give us that Kurosaki. Take a good look at him. He's blond. His hair is bleached."

_It's natural_, Toushirou grew a tick mark.

Yuki noticed his annoyance, _I could feel you brother_, she thought

"And he has scary eyes," Karin's friend ads. "Isn't he a gang member?"

"Don't invite someone like that on our team." Karin's four eyed friend said.

"Besides how could a midget like that be good at soccer?" Afro kid asks

Toushirou overheard that, and Rukia also read him and thought_, I feel you, man, stupid Ichigo always calls me a midget too._

"What did you say?!" Toushirou asked. "Who the hell is the super midget!?" he said angrily/sarcastically.

"We didn't go that far…" she turned put stopped to see that Toushirou had gotten up and was walking away. "Hey! Wait up." she called, but then Karin got an idea, she got her ball. "In that case." She grinned, focused and kicked the ball at Toshiro's direction.

Toushirou as a Shinigami could sense the ball coming, he flipped and kicked the ball which went past Karin to hit the Afro Kid, Yuki and Rukia where trying hard not to laugh, _ha, Karma sucks like a bitch, Yuki thought._

Karin was impressed. "All right!" she screamed excitingly.

"Awesome! That rocked! Cool!" Karin's friend said

"Where are you from." The afro Kid just popped right back up, not even holding a grudge, even dough his face was still red from the hit he was really thinking that Toushirou was all high and mighty.

"What's your name?" Four eyes asked.

"I'm Toushirou Hitsugaya." He said

"Toushirou, eh? Cool name." Karin's friend said, now they started to say how cool he was which annoyed Toushirou, because just a minute ago they were talking smack about him. His soul pager peeped and he noticed that it was another Hollow, Toushirou saw how Karin had looked at the direction of the Hollow, Rukia and Yuki sensed it too, they flashed out of the way and went to go deal with the Hollow, Toushirou could feel Rukia's spiritual pressure, and he was a little disappointed that she had gotten to the hollow first. Rukia and Yuki went back, but to see that the conversation was over.

"Ah we missed it." Rukia pouted, Yuki just shrugged and went off home, when they got to the Kurosaki house hold, they could hear Karin ask Kon if he would play soccer with them. Kon really didn't mind, so he said yes, but when Karin added that they would practice every day for an hour, he was all like hell no.

"Your so mean Kurasaki-kun." Yuki said to Kon, Kon sweat dropped, he didn't want Yuki to think of him as a pervert even dough he was one. "It's alright Kuosaki-kun go ahead and be a pervert and go peep around to some girls." Yuki teased.

"DID I HEAR THAT MY SON HAS FINALLY SHOW INTREST IN GIRLS!" Ishinn screamed and had a pervy grin in his face.

"Maybe." Yuki says and looks at her mom and gives her as pervy grin, her face turns red. Kon saw this and he was too curious, he grabbed both of Yuki and Rukia's hand and he demanded on details at Ichigo's visit in Ichigo's room.

The Kurosaki's where surprised, Ishinn and Yuzu where to curios for their liking, they grabbed glass cup and began to listen, but as they started to hear they were already getting done, so they didn't get the whole story. Yuki thanked them to be invited in, said her goodbyes to her aunts and Ishinn as she went to go put her shoes back on when Ishinn appeared.

"Where is my son?" he asked, because in the hallway when Ishinn was overhearing he heard how they were talking about Ichigo, Yuzu was a little confused and wondered what vizards where, but Ishinn had some idea and he was worried.

Rukia saw the position Yuki was in, but was a little shocked to hear that Ishinn knew, that Ichigo wasn't here. Yuki instead of sweat dropping gave a devilish grin, she was a little surprised that he had just in a way blown his cover, he saw that Rukia had sneaked up on him and he jumped up surprised. Yuki was leaving Ishinn was about to follow her when he then saw that she had dropped a note.

For: Ishinn

More would be explained, if you're curios inof, I'll be waiting for you at Urahara's

Yuki-chan ^^

Now Ishinn was curious, he was too curious he had to go and what the hell was with this^^

**Urahara Shoten 6th night**

Yuki was waiting patiently in front of the Urahara Shoten, she had told everyone except Renji that Isshin was coming, so to pass the time they made a race, in the big open street, the people raising was Yuki, Aido, Jinta, Kaname, and Yuroichi who had just appeared out of nowhere again.

"Now all of you guys are in gigaii's so you won't be able to use your full potential but at least your normal inof so Jinta could join in." Urahara said talking to them in the finish lines he was going to be the one to say go, all of them got ready, Kaname was jumping up and down getting ready like he was getting ready to fight in a boxing match and he did a few air punches, Aido looked at the finish lines like that was his focus, Jinta and Yuki where stretching and Yuroichi was the only one who was chillaxing like this was no sweat, as she ready herself in cat form, Kaname saw that this wasn't fair, dude they were going against the flash master, but he had something, he was sure he will win.

"Cocky much." Yuki teased

"Shove it Kurosaki where not friends right now."

"Does he always get serious in competition?" Yuroichi asks (AN: masculine voice, remember that.)

"No it's just raising, since you're here, you know you are the Flash master, he really looks up to you."

"You do?" Yuroichi asks

Kaname nods, but first he leans down to the cat. "Can I ask you something?"

"You already asked me something, but yeah." Yuroichi said, Kaname scolded her for mocking him, but he took a deep breath before asking.

"Can I have your autograph Lady Yuroichi?" he asked bowing respectfully

"Yeah, sure kid, but you don't have to be so formal."

"Alright Yuroichi-san." Kaname said

"Alright, are you guys ready?" Urahara asked, they all nodded as they took their mark. "1…2…3…and…GO!" As they ran off Kiskue fanned himself and smiled. "I always wanted to do that."

Yuroichi and Kaname where on the lead, Yuroichi was all like how the hell was this kid so fast, but then Aido grabbed Jinta and mega threw him close to the finish line and then he started running in air. Yuki was running, she was catching up too, but the earth was moving as she was running, and they were all catching up to her.

"That's cheating and I have small cat feet." Yuroichi complained in her masculine voice.

"Yeah well you're an animal." Kaname said and he started to run even faster, and then Yuroichi smiled devilishly, she pumped her legs faster all she had to do was make him look at her when she got closer she turned back to her human form, and in her naked glory Kaname face pawned on the ground just second to crossing the finish line he took too long to get up and Kaname was last, he was so mad and it was the perfect time to show off his speed since it was night and his speed was way faster.

**1st place: Yuroichi Shihōin (Flash Master)**

**2nd place: Yuki Kurosaki (Quinta Espada)**

**3rd place: Jinta Hanakari (Human with red hair)**

**4th place: Aido Ciffer (hybrid human/Arrancar)**

**5th place: Kaname Jeagerjaques (Arrancar)**

Kaname punched the ground leaving a crater, he sniffled.

"Is Kaname-kun ganna' cry?" Yuroichi teased

"You all cheated." Kaname sniffled again.

"Common Kaname get over it, it was just a friendly race." Aido said, but not even giving him a glance because he felt Ishinn (AN: out of the three time travelers, Aido is better at sensing things.) "So how did you like the race?" Aido asked, and on top of the roofs, stood Ishinn in his Soul Reaper uniform, with his captain haori wrapped in his shoulder.

"Very entertaining," he responded.

**AN: XD I'm so horrible leaving it there, but it was already pass the 1,900 mark, anyway, I can't wait until I reach the action, and that's all going to happen when Orihime is kidnapped. What chapter would that be?...**

**Anyway the racing scene, I had to put it, it came to me when I was in softball practice, I was just looking at the big street, and I was all a superhuman race!**

**Kaname: You put the racing scene to give me screen time.**

**Me: Oh, yeah, I can't forget about you my little cub**

**Kaname: Don't call me that!**

**PS: I'm going to do these mini skit's in the Discalimer, or Author Notes at the End.**

**Review and Follow.**


	8. Chapter 8: ANOTHER RENJI, ANOTHER YUKI

**Chapter 8 Time Travel on the Arrancar Arc**

**Title: Your Kid is an Espada**

**Chapter 8: Another Renji, another Yuki **

**Disclaimer: ….**

**Kaname: Yuki, .9 told me I could do the disclaimer.**

**Yuki: NO! I did the disclaimer last chapter and I am not going to give it up easily**

**They both glare at each other dangerously, and they take out there swords.**

**Aido: Now you guys violence isn't always the answer.**

**Kaname: Muerde, Noche Tigere!**

**Yuki: Bend, Shoberuka!**

**Yuki and Kaname start clashing swords, well not really…**

**Me: Yuki's sanpakto is a macuahuitl, an Aztec weapon, now people go google the weapon, because Yuki's weapon (shikai) is not a sword. I picked it because in the sides there are sharp rocks, since Yuki's ability has to do with earth, I thought well why not a macuahutil, it's almost the same look of her sword except it turned into wood and rocks come out from the edges, watch out Kaname those rocks are very dangerous!**

**Aido: totally being ignored here…. **

**Me: Oh Aido I didn't know you were there.**

**Aido: I wonder who's going to do the disclaimer now.**

**Me: What do you mean? ... Oh! Right! I'll do it… I don't own bleach…*mumbling* but if I did Ulquilorra wouldn't have died and Ichigo and Rukia would be together by now.**

**Aido: Here's chapter 8: Another Renji, Another Yuki I wonder why it's called that?**

**OoOoOOOOoooOOooOoOO**

**Urahara Shoten 6****th**** night**

"Now you're telling me you are my granddaughter?" Ishinn asks as they sit around a round table inside Urahara Shoten.

Yuki nods.

Ishinn continues, "You're stuck in the past and you're staying at Urahara's until he invents a time machine for you guys for you to head back home which is Hueco Mundo, a place for hollows."

Yuki, Aido, and Kaname nod.

Ishinn grins, "OH MASAKI OUR SON DOES MANAGE TO HAVE GRANDBABIES FOR US!" Ishinn smothers on a memorial poster of his deceased wife that he got out from his pocket.

"How the hell do you keep a memorial poster of grandma in your pocket?" Yuki gaps at the poster that Ishinn sticked on the wall.

"Portable Masaki posters. That was all me." Urahara said

"You did this for the old man?" Yuki glared menacingly at Urahara.

"The Kurosaki Kids are very scary," Urahara sweat dropped to feel the cold glare of Yuki

"You know Kiskue you should invent somethings that are useful not things that will make things worse *cough* like the Hygoku." Yuroichi says thankfully with all her clothes on.

"Hey!" Kiskue felt really insulted.

"She got you there." Ishinn laughed very loud, I mean very loud that he woke up a certain pineapple head.

"Hey why are you guys all up?" Renji says rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and yawns. He noticed Ishinn and he cocked his head. "Who's he and why is he wearing captain haori?" Renji asked. Everybody started laughing except Ishinn.

"What's so funny?" Renji asked.

"Huh nothing, this is Ishinn Kurosaki." Yuki introduced Renji to Ishinn "Ojii-chan this is Renji soutaichou of the 6th division." Yuki kept her smile.

"ICHIGO'S DAD IS A CAPTAIN!" he screams, his eyes roll over and he faints.

"Well he took it well." Yuki said

"No time for sarcasms Yuki cause he really didn't take it well, Yuki he's stopped breathing." Aido panicked

"What? Common Renji, you really can take the truth." Yuki nudges him, but she gets no reaction, she starts to panic now. "Wake up!" she screams and punches Renji at the gut and he starts to breathe again. Yuki sights of relief. "Don't scare me like that."

"Too many revelations can't hold on the facts." Renji starts crying

"There there." Yuki holds onto Renji and pats on his head.

Kaname yawns big and he rubs his eyes and rolls up in a ball. "Good night you guys."

Kiskue checks his watch that was on the room. "Alright it's getting very late, we had a very long day, so time to sleep." As Urahara mentions this everybody starts to agree, they were very tired they said their goodbyes and started making ZZZZZZ

**OoOOoOOooOoOOoOO**

**Time Skip: about close to a month, close.**

Kurodo, Nova, Ririn (Mod souls) where sitting on top of the store.

"God it's so unfair, the store is more packed than ever," Ririn whined.

"Ririn, they're usually not even in the shop, they mostly use the training grounds." Kurodo said to her fellow mod soul.

"So I hear you guys complaining again." Yuki smiles, Ririn gets annoyed by Yuki's presence, and Yuki knew why, she kind of knew what everybody was thinking, since she was like a mind reader and when she first met Ririn she knew what was going on with her, when she came out screaming and telling her she was liar when she introduced herself as Ichigo's and Rukia's daughter.

_I totally knew when we went to the Soul society that __**those two**__ had something,_ Ririn remembered(AN: this scene was quite hilarious on the Bount Arc, this was an IchiRuki moment and one of my favorites). They stood there all fluff and about when Bounts where lose around the Seretei, but it was hard to believe what Yuki said was the truth. She was jealous, and Yuki had to deal with another Renji. Speaking about Renji…

"Yuki, where are you?" Renji called.

"See you guys later, but Ririn…" Yuki looks down at the plushy mod soul and glares down at her. "Stop." Ririn was paralyzed by her stare, she had leaked a small portion of her power, and it scared the shit out of the mod souls, but the message was sent, when Yuki said stop, it meant stop being a bitch or she will be her enemy, it was kind of the same talk she had with Renji except less friendly. Yuki left to train with Renji and the mod souls where left once again on top of the store.

"She really doesn't like your attitude if she did that." Nova spoke for the first time of the day.

"Why is it that you like about her?" Ririn said annoyed, any topic with Yuki annoyed her.

"It's because she can read Nova without him speaking." Nova nods to what Kurodo said.

"And she is pretty nice on the mornings." Nova added with a blush, Kurodo and Ririn where surprised at Nova's comment.

"What is wrong with you Nova?" they both ask, but Nova stays silent, Yuki was an observer, she can easily read anyone's movements it was like she could feel people's feelings, being the silent type he was like Yuki, keen observers, but Ririn would say she was just a pervert.(Which she was right. She had straight out admitted it one night,) but anyways Yuki knew what Ririn was feeling. Every time she came close to the mod souls, Nova knew that Yuki wanted. She wanted peace. In the store, she was the one to bring order, Ririn would see it as her being bossy, but all she was doing was looking for peace, but the difference that Nova saw between him and her was that Yuki had what they just felt right now, with her telling to stop, was the alpha instinct, her leadership, a thing Nova didn't have. He was fine to not having that it wasn't one of his characteristics, but what Ririn didn't notice was that Ririn was a lot like her, she was the leader of their little group as Yuki was the leader of her own group with Kaname and Aido. (AN: Aido like Nova, Kaname… well not like Kurodo, you know never mind…) Ririn would totally get mad at him if she knew what he was thinking, but Ririn was a lot like her, Physically too! He just noticed Ririn and Yuki both had orange hair and they both had a loose bang. The only difference that Nova could tell about the two that Yuki was more patient… what the hell was he thinking no, they were both the same. (AN: I'm quite surprised myself Nova.)

"Nova are you okay?" Kurodo asked Nova as he had seemed to have spaced out.

Nova leans in to Kurodo and whispers, "Do you think that Ririn and Yuki are alike?"

Kurodo thought about it and Ririn was looking at her fellow mod souls with curiosity, _what where they talking about_, thought Ririn.

"Oh' my, Nova you are so right." Kurodo thought. "They both have orange hair and loose bang." Kurodo adds.

"I know right I noticed that too," they said that out loud and Ririn was very curious.

_What where they talking about?_ she wondered.

**OoOOoOooOOOOoOOOoO**

The next day Kiskue bothered Yuki and Renji as they were training.

"Hum… Yuki-chan, Renji-san," he called

"What is it that you need sensei?" Yuki said annoyed.

"Could you get a few things for me?" he asked and then from his robes he took out a long list that reached the ground, the two stood there shocked.

"When would you need all this?" asked Renji as he looked down at the items that the fellow ex captain needed.

"By tonight, please." He said and he just left.

"Was he serious, and how the hell are we going to get a…" he read, "flamethrower?"

"Flamethrower, awesome, I know where to go." Yuki said happily and they were off.

**OoOOOooOOoOOoOOoOoO**

**Hueco Mundo**

Patros a blue haired, middle aged Arrancar entered the Aizen's throne room.

"Just as I expected it's here," Patros said with a grin (AN: You know it was right in the open, the Hygoku, Patros really should have seen this as trap, Oh' well.)Patros was going to get the Hygoku… correction fake Hygoku when…

"What are you doing?" Ulquilorra/Aizen's allusion said. "This isn't a place you shouldn't be entering without Lord Aizen's permission, Patros." Ulquilorra/ Aizen's allusion.

"I'll tell you something, I have grown tired of your stuck up attitude." Patros said

"Regarding," Ulquilorra asked.

"Lord Aizen, always with Aizen and the Espada are all following suite as well I don't get it. It makes no sense to me." He takes a step, "It's an unpleasant feeling he's nothing, but a soul reaper, Why should powerful hollows take orders from a soul reaper it makes no sense whatsoever. HOLLOWS EAT SOULS AND CRUSH SOUL REAPERS! WHY!" he sonidos to Ulquillora and smashes the wall angrily. "Tell me! Tell me why are rights where taking away for someone like him, you know Aizen used Hollows for his experiments. (AN: What Patros you want to call Hollow abuse hot line, wait a sec it's still ringing.)

"I know so what's your point?" Ulquilorra asks.

"Ever since he appeared, this place as changed. I have no attention to following a soul reaper." Patros starts walking back to the fake Hygoku.

"I see."

"Ulquilorra why don't we use the Hygoku for ourselves and use it to rule the world that makes more sense."

"Don't bother how could you rule the world when you can't even become an Espada?" Ulquilorra insults.

"Fine then I have no choice." Patros says as a red haired Arrancar named Menis slashes at Ulquilorra and soon follows the big brute Aldegor. "Fortunately I already have two supporters," he adds

"Patros," Aizen's allusion says dramatically as it stagers it's feet, " You'll never get away with this," it says and Patros slashes at Ulquilorra and he falls down, once again dramatically.

**OoOOooOOooOOOoOoO**

On top of the roof again in Urahara's store sit Nova, Ririn, and Kudoro.

"You know it's a pretty good day." Kurudo said

"Yeah." Nova agreed.

Patros, Menis and Aldegor open a garganta to the world of the living and everybody sensed them.

"Kurodo you spoke to soon." Ririn said.

**AN: Happy Father's day everyone**

**Review and Follow**


	9. Chapter 9: PATROS GOES BYE BYE

**Chapter 9 Time travel on the Arrancar Arc**

**Title: Your kid is an Espada!**

**Chapter 9: Patros Goes Bye Bye**

**Disclaimer:...**

**Ichigo: When am I going to have my screen time?**

**Me: I don't know next chapter, now Ichigo stop bothering me I've got a disclaimer to do.**

**Ichigo: It is obvious rita . covarrubias . 9 doesn't own bleach**

**Me: Hey! I was going to do that.**

**Ichigo: you took too long, now enjoy chapter 9 and you better at least give me screen time I am the main character of Bleach.**

**Yuki: Yeah, but here my dear father I am the main character here, muahaha! * Yuki said appearing out of now where.***

**Me: Enjoy chapter 9 ^^ *I ignore them***

**Ichigo: What are you talking about? *glare***

**Yuki: I am the main character, da-dy *glare***

**Ichigo: *glare***

**Yuki: *glare***

**Me: ... *shrugging***

**OoOOOOoOoOoOO**

"Well what do we have here?" Kaname grinned as he felt Patros.

POW!

"Sensei don't turn your back on the enemy," says Orihime. Kaname rubs his bruise cheek that Orihime had managed to hit by her using her yellow stingers, it was her reatsu that surrounded her hands, it was like a zero, when the energy was shot out, but Orihime had only managed to get her reatsu to surround her hands not the wings, not yet. Aido had explained of her merging with her fairies, and the stages, first stage was the stingers, second stage the energy surrounds her, and the last was the wings. Rukia had joined in the training as well, she improved her kido with Yuki and with Aido and Kaname, her fighting with her blade and her speed improved.

Kaname was training Orihime mostly because he was the fighting teacher, and Aido was having an exercise with Chad and Rukia with hiding their spiritual pressure, and Aido was perfect since he was good at sensing spiritual pressure.

"Oh sorry sensei." Orihime apologized as she figured out that Kaname had lowered his guard, because he had felt the Arrancar.

"Nah don't worry about it Orihime. Hey! Aido let's stop the exercise," Kaname called out to Aido who popped out of his hiding spot and came over to Kaname.

"Rukia! Chad! Come out already, you guys can hide your spiritual pressure very well," Rukia and Chad came out and walked to Kaname.

"Kaname one of the Arrancar are coming this way." Aido announced. Kaname nods.

"How many?" he asks

"Three," he answers.

"Of all times for Yuki not to be here," Kaname curse.

OoOooOooOOOoOoOoOoO

"Hey Ururu go tell Mr. Urahara about this." Jinta ordered Ururu.

"No need for that Kiskue must of felt them already," _they were quite obvious_, so Aido was wondering what was going through that ex's captains head_, what was he doing?_

"I'll go enter his little cave you guys just say hi to the Arrancar for me," Kaname said and went off to Kiskue's Lab.

OoOoOooOooOooOoOoOoO

Kaname knocked on Kiskue's Lab door.

"I'm coming," Kiskue said as he opened his door and he welcomed Kaname by the most horrible sent ever.

"Oh god! Kiskue what where you doing in here? Are you trying to poison me?" Kaname said holding his nose for dear life.

"Kaname I think I'm the brink of time travel. ON THE BRINK!" Kiskue said crazily close to Kaname's face.

"Now, calm down mad scientist." Kaname said pushing Kiskue back, the crazy Ex captain was invading his personal space.

"I'm this close Kaname," Kiskue emphasized with his fingers.

Kaname sighted. "What's the problem?" he asked him, Kiskue was a little surprised of the question.

"Didn't you come here to tell me about the Arrancars?" he asked

"I already knew you knew, I was just wondering why you didn't come out, you do sense one of the Arrancar coming don't you?" he asks. Kiskue nods at his question and gestures Kaname to his notes, "I'm having a little problem with the calculations."

"Aren't you like a math genius?" Kaname asks.

"Hugh," he groans in frustration. "I just can't see it I need one missing fundamental, but I…"

"I see it." Kaname said expressionless.

"WHAT?!" Kiskue screams disbelievingly.

OoOoOooOOoOoOOoOoOoO

Patros enters the sight of Urahara's Shoten and he sees Aido, Rukia, Orihime, Chad, Jinta, Ururu, and the mod souls.( AN: they're on top of the roof. But now they're down at the store and they are heading to get on their artificial bodies.)

"Aido what do we do?" Orihime asks him. Aido raised his hand signaling them to be quite, Patros was now on top on the air.

"I've heard that a certain someone can activate the Hygoku." Patros said, at the mention of the Hygoku and the attitude that Patros gave it gave all them the suspicion that this Arrancar had the Hygoku in his grasp.

"Someone? I cannot help you if you do not give me a name," Aido said nonchalant.

"The maker of the Hygoku, ex Captain Urahara Kiskue."

"Oh him."

Silence

"Well are you going to tell me where to find him or not?" Patros said annoyed

"Oh but you see your at the right place you could find Urahara here, but I'm just wondering will you be able to live the confrontation at the level you are in."

"Hugh, your high to talk with that level of spiritual pressure." Patros underestimated.

"Oh, but don't you see old man I'm hiding and I shouldn't bother to use my power against you, or the Soul Society might detect me."

"How are you?" Patros asked curiously pushing aside the old man comment for the time being.

"My name is Aido Ciffer."

"Ciffer?" he questions

"I see you know my old man," Aido inquires.

"Well sorry to tell you the bad news, but Ulquilorra is dead," Patros says with a straight forward voice.

…..

"HAHAHA!" Aido laughs, this brought confusion for the Arrancar when Aido introduced himself as Ciffer the reason why Aido weared a white Kimono was answered he was an Arrancar, but what was he doing here? And why had Patros never heard of him? He never heard of Arrancar reproducing, What was going on here?

"Why are you laughing?" Patros asked

"My father is not dead Fool." Aido then goes back to his straight forward voice. This Arrancar was a fool to think he could beat Ulquilorra, but one thing was making Aido unease. At the distance in the place where Ulquilorra met Orihime, Ichigo and Chad for the first time, was Ulquilorra he was moving his senses trying to detect something…

"HE IS DEAD!" Patros screams, he was confused, how?

"Common!" Aido got irritated that Patros didn't get it. "Don't you see you where tricked by Aizen he would've never let you get the hands on the real Hygoku, he's not that stupid, I've heard that Aizen is always two step forward than anyone, what makes you think that! Also what makes you think that you could defeat my father who is an Espada, you do not know how crazily powerful they are."

"You keep telling me how week I am. I'll show you how strong I am!" Patros said and he unsheathed his sword and the energy came at them, Chad met the attack with his fists and Patros was there gaping at how strong they were, he could now feel there unbelievable, suffocating, ginormous spiritual pressure. They had improved drastically by being around the time travelers reatsu release forms they were not weak

Was I always this weak? Patros asked himself

The mod souls then came out with their artificial bodies.

"What can we do to help?" Ririn asked

"Our spiritual pressure is great that we're destroying our environment we got to move this party elsewhere." Aido tells them, the mod souls nod and Ririn starts her allusions and Nova then teleports Patros into the training grounds.

"What do we do know?" asks Kurodo.

"Kurodo you've seen my release form haven't you?"

Kurodo nods

"Alright I give you permission." Aido said Kurodo smiles and he turns into Aido

"Burakkusunō akuma (black snow demon)!" Kurodo says and Kurodo came out with a black sword with a shape like Ichigo's new Bankai in the Fulbringer Arc. Patros jumped back from the energy, he was really scared all the energy was directed at him, it was a massacre for him they were demons. There spiritual pressure was of the charts and Patros had a hard time as he moved straight to his release form, the last thing he saw and heard was Kurodo with Aido's black bat wings.

"Kuroi yuki (black snow)!" Kurodo screamed and black snow shot out to Patros and he died as the soul's that he consumed went to the Soul Society or went through some other after life cycle.

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOOOOoO

Aido heads to Kiskue's lab and he saw Kiskue kissing Kaname's cheek.

"You brilliant boy! Why didn't I think of that?"

"Well it's simple, you weren't in the time stream so how where you to know you were looking at it all wrong."

"What are you guys talking about?" Aido asked him.

"Do you know like in a time line you go left and right, but time isn't like that, people would say the time stream is like a river, but in reality time stream is like a waterfall. Remember in the time stream we were going down?"

"Yeah."

"Well I believe that we were riding the waterfall and like that we are here."

"Okay so the time stream is up and down how does that make difference?"

"It makes a whole lot a difference, with Kaname correction you'll be going home in no time, but the thing that bothers me is how fight the current."

"Oh that, well picture an hour glass. What we're going to have to do is flip the hourglass/waterfall and wala reversing time." Kaname said happily.

Kiskue looked back at the notes of Kaname's calculations, Kiskue was very surprised and he had to kiss the boy again.

"You Brilliant, Brilliant Boy!"

Aido sweat dropped as Kaname tried to get the crazy scientist off his personal space.

"I must thank your parents, for making a brilliant boy!"

OoOoOOOOOoOoOOO

Future Timeline

Grimmjow sneezed and his wife Nel turned to her husband and smiled.

"Someone must be talking about you." Nel teases, Grimmjow scoffs at the remark and the Espada head out to the meeting room and he sees everybody gathered around.

OoOOOooOoOoOOoOOoO

Espada numero 1: Ichigo Kurosaki

Espada numero 2: Tia Harribel

Espada numero 3: Coyote Stark

Espada numero 4: Ulquilorra Ciffer

Espada numero 5: Yuki Kurosaki(not present)

Espada numero 6: Grimmjow Jareajaques

Esapda numero 7: Nelliel Tu Ordeshvank

Espada numero 8: Kaname Jareajaques( not present)

Espada numero 9: Aido Ciffer( not present)

Esapda numero 10: Hinata Alessandro Del Socaccio

OoOoOoOOOOooOoOoO

"Ichigo is it time?" Grimmjow asks, Ichigo nods and out come out soul reapers from a garaganta.

"Ichi!" out of nowear two 8 year old twins run to their uncle and tackle him out if his seat.

"I brought them Ichigo just like you asked." Rukia said with a beautiful kimono and at that instant the twins crushed the wind out of Ichigo.

"Now Ichiru Zero calm down that is not the way to great your uncle." An older Toushirou said to his white haired boys.

Ichiru and Zero did not listen and then Toushirou had to go with his only card. "Alright if you don't calm down I am going to tell mommy." Ichiru and Zero froze from there mauling against all the Espada and stared wide shocked at the words that came out of their father.

"Way to go to using my sister that way." Ichigo said recovering from his attack from the devil twins.

"It's the only way to calm them down." Toushirou said messaging his temples for the headache that his sons give him.

"Anyways about Ichiru and Zero so Kaname, Aido and Yuki touched the time machine and are in the past" Kiskue Urahara said.

"So it's time?" Hinata Alessandro Del Socaccio asked.

"Why yes it is time to head out and proceeded with the Paradox we do have to be there and we wouldn't want to be late." Kiskue said with a smile.

Me: Muahaha! I had it planned the whole time and see Ichigo I gave you screen time, yeah and now it's time for Aizen's move. Will he steal Orihime now?

Yuki: I didn't get screen time T.T

Me: I didn't forget about you Yuki you where mentioned across this chapter multiple times.

Yuki: I didn't get screen time! Bend Shoberuka!

Me: AHHHH!


	10. Chapter 10: SHE DEMONS

**Time Travel in the Arrancar Arc**

**Title: Your Kid is an Espada**

**Chapter 10: She Demons**

**Disclaimer: ...**

**Last time on mini skit**

**Like about a Month Ago **

**Me: Muahaha! I had it planned the whole time and see Ichigo I gave you screen time, yeah and now it's time for Aizen's move. Will he steal Orihime now?**

**Yuki: I didn't get screen time T.T**

**Me: I didn't forget about you Yuki you where mentioned across this chapter multiple times.**

**Yuki: I didn't get screen time! Bend Shoberuka!**

**Me: AHHHH!**

**Today**

**Yuki: Sadly rita . covarrubias . 9 can't be with us she got trampled by a rock slide and is so dead…Now let's give her a few final thoughts…**

**Me: Damn you Yuki you killed me now I am a ghost!**

**Yuki: Here's a portable gigaii. **

**Me: You killed me!**

**Yuki: So you don't want the gigaii?**

**Me: Of course I do! Give me this shit!**

**Yuki: ….**

**Me: How the hell do you blow this?**

**Yuki: I'll do it for you.**

**Me: Thanks.**

**Yuki: You're welcome.**

**Me: Sorry for the long wait guys but here's chapter 10, and like always I don't own bleach.**

**.**

When Renji and Yuki where heading back from their shopping supply for Urahara they saw Ulquilorra, the pair paused and their eyes widen in surprise to see the fourth Espada there. Yuki and Renji shifted their senses to Karakura town and felt as the Arrancars who came to the world of the living die, they turned back to Ulquilorra who was looking at Yuki, he had a blank stare, but Yuki could sense his curiousness.

"Bye," Yuki then just said, waving her hand and giving him a smile. Ulquilorra was confused from her action, dough he could sense nothing from the girl, his other instincts where telling him to be weary, maybe I should study this one too for Aizen-sama, Ulquilorra wondered, this girl clearly had something to hide with that gigaii on.

"See you later Ulquilorra-senpai." Yuki said as Ulquilorra had formed his garganta. Ulquilorra's eyes widen for her formality with him and the addition of the suffix, he could sense respect from the female. He then turned to Renji and was confused_, the male soul reaper was not shocked of her formality; he simply took it as a regular basis thing for her to do. Did the Soul Reaper understand he was a Hollow? That they were enemies?_

Ulquilorra kept on staring at her smile, at her sincere smile as the garganta closed he stood there for a few seconds before turning around and heading back to Las Noches the whole incident left behind him, but it still rattled him up deep deep in his subconscious, but he had to inform things to Aizen-sama.

**At Las Noches**

Ulquilorra was met up by Yammy and they walked silently back to the meeting hall where Aizen was, he saw that he was making another Arrancar.

"So you've come… Ulquilorra… Yammy," Aizen said as he turned around to see the two Espada enter. "I was just finishing up," he said as he turned back to in front of him.

"How much of the Hogyoku has awakened," asked Ulquilorra.

"It's gone about halfway. Things are going as planned… For the soul Society that is." He says as he puts the Hogyoku on top of some kiddo barrier that laid a man in bandages inside. "It's only natural. You won't be able to tell unless you held the Hogyoku in your hands." Aizen then lays his fingers in the top of the purple marble that was the Hogyoku. "Kiskue Urahara," he says "sealed it away as soon as he developed it, and he never unsealed it. Even he probably doesn't know, after being unsealed and in a sleeping state. When the Hogyoku temporarily fuses with someone with the Spiritual Pressure of a captain…" he says as the Hygoku seems to be trying to fuse with him. "For an instant," he continues "it displays the same power as if it were completely awake," he says as the kiddo barrier starts to glow and breaks like shattered glass. "Could you tell me your name, my new comrade?" Aizen asks as he looks down to a naked blond with a broken mask on top of his head and a hollow hole in the middle of his chest.

"Wonderweiss," he responds "Wonderweiss Margera."

"Do you remember the instructions I mentioned about a month ago, Ulquilorra?" asked Aizen to Ulquilorra.

"Yes." Ulquilorra responded

"Put it into action, I'll give you the final say; take with you whomever you like."

"Understood," Ulquilorra said with his non emotional attitude.

Aizen then starts walking to his throne probably because he was done for the day anyway he stopped and looked up to Grimjow who seems pissed off, mostly because Tousen cut his arm, a fricken human cut his hierro, and he lost his position as an Espada, yeah he's pissed.

"Oh yes… do you wish to go as well Grimjow?" he asks. Grimjow gave out look like of course I am going, I want to fricken murder Ichigo.

**.10.**

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you," Yumichika chants hitting his Zanpakuto by a rock.

On the side are the other soul reapers stationed in the world of the living Toushirou, Matsumoto, and Ikkaku where talking to their Zanpakuto as well. Matsumoto was starting to get annoyed as Yumichika gives his chant of how much he hates his Fuji Kujaku, because, he's annoying, he's is full of himself, thinks the world revolves around him, and that he's beautiful.

_O' Hell no BITCH I'm beautifuler_, Yumichika thinks.

Matsumoto tells him to be quiet, however, he continues to complain and then all hell broke loose, because there was 4 Espada level Arrancar.

**.10.10.**

Kurosaki household

Yuki, Ishinn, Rukia and Karin felt the reatsu even dough it was far away, Yuzu was the only one who was oblivious about it since she did not know a thing from her lack of sense.

"Let's go." Rukia said, Yuki nodded.

"But you barely came," Yuzu pouted, since during the month Rukia wasn't even over she just came to bed and then left early in the morning

"Do not go to the west side of town," Karin warned.

"All right my daughters, be safe and go kick some butt on the left side of town," Ishinn said getting up and hugging them both to death, Karin was all like what the hell father.

"Good bye Jiji," Yuki just smiled and then they ran off.

(Side Note: Now, people that know of Ishinn's secret that weren't at the night's racing scene is only Chad, Orihime and Rukia, since someone *chough* Kaname spilled the beans. PS: Ichigo doesn't know about Ishinn, Ishinn is still searching for the best time to tell his son that he's not completely human, since he's a soul reaper and his mother is a Quincy.)

**.10.10.**

Some dinner in Karakura Town

"So Aido, you know you're an Arrancar?" Renji asked as he sipped on his shake, Aido was a little confused at the question but nodded, "Okay so all Arrancar have numbers what's your number?" Renji asked.

"I am nine," Aido responds.

Renji's shake slips out of his nose, "Wait you're an Espada? Orihime your kid is an Espada," Renji's eyes widen at the revelation.

"What's so shocking pineapple head, me and Aido worked are butt's off for getting in the Esapada's rank even my lovely Hinata-chan," Kaname says remembering his girlfriend who was the 10th Esapda.

"Wait you're an Espada too, and you have a girlfriend!" Renji couldn't believe it, but totally forgetting the insult Kaname said, pineapple head.

"Totally forgetting Hinata-chan," Aido said as he sipped on his coke.

"Hinata?" asked Orihime with a mouthful of some strange food which Aido occasionally took some from his mother's plate, like right now…. Eww…

"Yes my lovely Hinata, she has the most beautifulest purple hair with piercing purple eyes and the loveliest killing intent," Kaname said all excited in the end of his comment.

_These are the moments that reminds me that these guys are Arrancars_, Renji thought as he sweat dropped.

"So Kaname what number are you?" asks Chad

"I'm eight," Kaname said disappointed.

"Wow," Renji was amazed, but Kaname thought Renji was being sarcastic and felt insulted, he growled at Renji.

"What you think I'm weak, firkin Yuki, whose number five, is a prodigy." he growled slamming his palms in the table and standing up, growling.

"Calm down Kaname, but I never thought that Yuki was that much of a Hotshot," Renji said going back on his milk shake and not minding Kaname's big scene as he then settled back down to his food. All of a sudden they feel the big amount of spiritual pressure.

"Time to go," Aido said as they ran out of the dinner while Orihime and Chad paid for the food and then ran after them.

"So is it anyone we know?" asks Kaname to Aido.

"It's our fathers," Aido responds, and then Aido felt Ulquilorra disappear which brought him an uneasy feeling.

"What's wrong?" asks Kaname as they wait on the front of the Diner for Chad and Orihime.

Renji turns to attention to Aido who he could feel the anxiety. "What's up?" he asks, but then three freeze in place as on top of the sky was Ulquilorra and he sonidoed to the three. Ulquilorra couldn't believe the speed that Kaname and Aido had; Renji had already discarded his gigaii, but right now Renji was much more faster than Aido and Kaname and Ulquilorra took advantage of that, he could see that Kaname was faster, so he decided to strike at Aido, Orihime and Chad who had seen the fight start hurried out and as she saw Ulquilorra attack her son, mother bear went out on Ulquilorra, her spiritual pressure sky rocketed and she went on the offense, but she was too late as he got Aido and he just collapsed on his arms. He sonidoed up to sky and opened a garganta since the only ones he thought that could follow him up in the sky was Renji, but Orihime in some way flew up and crashed into Ulquilorra and the garganta closed behind them.

Aido's body was discarded on the edge of the road of reatsu while when Orihime tackled Ulquilorra Orihime was on top, but she was still furious about Ulquilorra inflicting damage on her baby, so she was a demon.

"You touch one hair out of Aido and I kill you, I don't even care if you're the father!" she growled down awfully close to his face.

"What?" asked Ulquilorra, but like always he spoke in a none emotionless way. Orihime then noticed that she was on top of him and she turned red, she was so embarrassed her blood had rushed all up to her head that she fainted. Ulquilorra in reality couldn't complain he grabbed the woman and the child and he headed to Hueco Mundo.

**.10.10.10.**

"Yuki isn't going to like this," Kaname said as he started to pace, "I'm going to die," he freaked out.

"Don't worry about it Kaname, Yuki won't hurt you you're like her childhood friend," Renji said trying to calm him down.

"Oh you don't get it Renji she is a demon, you don't want to mess with her, anyway Yuki wouldn't hurt you cause she likes you," Kaname nodded.

"Likes me?" Renji asked confused. "Where just friends."

"Yeah buddy, you keep on telling yourself that," Kaname said as he pat his shoulder and kept on pacing, in truth Chad was also pacing, but it was in his head, Orihime and Aido were kidnapped, what the Hell where they going to do?... Chad knew what to do.

Chad then started running to where he felt Ichigo and Grimjow fighting, Kaname and Renji noticed it and they started running, because they could feel Rukia heading that way and if Rukia was heading that way then Yuki was with them.

**..**

When Rukia and Yuki got there Ichigo was getting his ass kicked when his mask broke.

"Wow he really sucks," Yuki said as he saw her dad's hands pinned to the ground by Panthera and Grimjow was making a cero. Rukia went straight to shikai and froze Grimjow's arm.

"Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren," Rukia punctures the ground in front of her four times and ice particles begin to flow up from the punctures she made in the ground, she takes a battle stance. The particles, build up at the tip of Sode no Shirayuki, Rukia's reiatsu grows a big amount and then she releases a large, powerful avalanche of cold air. It flash freezes towards Grimjow freezing him in place.

Yuki walks to Ichigo grabs Panthera and Ichigo screams.

"Damn that hurt," Ichigo curses.

"Are you okay Ichigo?" Rukia asks as she comes closer, Yuki then all of a sudden blocks Rukia as she bends the earth and makes a big wall in front of her, Ichigo's eyes widen at the attack, but then he felt Grimjow's reiatsu Yuki grabs her dad on the left and the other she had Panthera. Rukia destroys the wall to see as Grimjow shatters the ice and Grimjow points daggers at Yuki who had his sword.

**.10.10.10.**

Yuroichi-san was bored as hell as she saw Kiskue making some finishing touches in the time machine when it was done, he was happy and jumping up and down, and then he jumped Yuroichi and kissed her in the lips.

"Baka why you do that?" she asked, but then a flash of purple light glowed on the panel and then on Kiskue's Lab where Arrancars and Soul Reapers, black Kimonos and white.

"He did that because he loves you," Future Kiskue responds to her question.(Kiskue doesn't wear the Kimono attire he still wears green shirt and pants and a green haori with white diamonds) Behind KIskue stood Future Ichigo with a white Kimono with no sleeves, he seems to have a double Zanpakuto (Ichigo's new Zanpakuto from the new The Thousand-Year Blood War Arc) Next to him is Rukia who wears a white Kimono and has fingerless white tekkou in her arms. Next to Rukia stood her brother Byakuya, with a black Kimono ( his appearance is a lot like the pre time skip, Fullbringer Arc). Grimjow, Nell, and Ulquilorra look the same, but there strength seems stronger 10 times more than in their prime, Toushirou had Ichiru on his left shoulder and Zero on his right shoulder and lastly Hinata Alessandro Del Socaccio who had a broken Arrancar Mask on her neck. The mask was a thin jaw line that looked like a necklace. Hinata stood with her eyes closed trying to sense Kaname everybody senses shifted to outside.

"Huh, looks like Toushirou is losing," Grimjow grinned, Toushirou growled at Grimjow which just made him even grin wider

"Poor Daddy we'll go help him," Ichiru said as he disappeared in a flash step.

Zero grinned "Always wanted to see dad on his prime," Zero smiled and also disappeared with a flash.

Toushirou groaned, "Common they learn Flash Step and they use it for this."

"Well, Toushirou they are prodigy like you," Ichigo said with a grin, and Toushirou only groaned and ran off after them.

**AN: Yes an Update, Finally!**

**Review! I wanna know how I did.**


	11. Chapter 11: ENTER THE FUTURE PEOPLE

**Time Travel on the Arrancar Arc**

**Your Kid is an Espada**

**Chapter 11: Enter the Future people**

**Disclaimer: ….**

**Ichiru: We have taking over the disclaimer.**

**Zero: and it is just because we can.**

**Ichiru: If you hadn't noticed our names rita . Covarrubias . 9 gave us then that means you're not a Vampire Knight fan**

**Zero: Remember in chapter 1 she said she named her character after other anime well in Vampire Knight there are twins with silver hair, Ichiru and Zero, which are our names.**

**Ichiru: Also Hinata is based from another Anime show which you might of guessed it ….**

**Zero: NARUTO!**

**Ichiru: Why did you scream that?**

**Zero: Because that's the show.**

**Ichiru: You're a Naruto Fan aren't you?**

**Zero: I can't not deny it Naruto is awesome I read the new chapter and …**

**Ichiru: Don't spoil it bro *he says as he covered his brother's mouth* Anyway rita. Covarrubias. 9 doesn't own bleach *Zero bites Ichiru's hand releasing his grip***

**Zero: and enjoy chapter 11 because we kicked ass.**

**Ichiru: OWWW! *he bites his brother's hand***

**Zero: OOOWW!**

**Ichiru: that's for biting my hand*growls***

**Zero: *growls***

***bother brawl***

**11.11.11.**

"Give me my sword back Bitch," Grimjow hissed. Yuki sighted for the word her uncle used, he hasn't changed at all, she looked at Grimjow's eyes and grinned.

"You want this?" she asked as he let go of Ichigo and bated her uncle as she waved his sword in front of her face, Grimjow growled and he sonidoes to Yuki who bends up a wall, Grimjow smacks it to shambles Yuki then stabs Grimjow's foot with his sword.

"OOOWW!" he screams, Ichigo then sees that crazy look in Grimjow's eye, "Bitch," he hisses. Ichigo then gets Yuki away with flash step (he's still in Bankai so he's still fast.)

"Are you crazy?" Ichigo hissed at Yuki

"What?" Yuki asked all innocently

"You're still in your gigaii Yuki," Rukia said as she flashed stepped to Ichigo and Yuki.

"I know," Yuki said giving a bending stand and ready for Grimjow

"Who is this kid?" asked Grimjow curious to see the similarities to the two soul reapers.

"Awww, Dady he noticed," (Yuki's a mind reader) Yuki clutched on Ichigo's shoulder losing her fighting stance.

"Yuki," he said annoyingly, and wondered what did he notice?

"Wait she's your kid," Grimjow was shocked since the girl was probably the same age as Ichigo.

"Oh that, Yeah she's my kid," Ichigo nodded with a scold.

"And I take this Bitch is the mother," Grimjow grinned (That my cub was a mistake, run to the hills, you're going to die!)

Yuki got a soul pill and swallowed it.

"Bend, Shoberuka!" (You're screwed)

.

Luppie the Arrancar had Rangiku in his clutches and when Zero saw his dear aunt in trouble he flashed step to the tentacles and raised his Zanpakuto that was a short Katana with a red guard.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" he screamed as he sliced down at the eight tentacle like things.

"So are you supposed to be an arachnid," Ichiru asked as got close to his brother who was grinning at the Soul Reapers who where wide eyed to see a 8 year old do a powerfull move as Getsuga Tensho.

'And how the hell can he do that he's not Ichigo?' thought all the Soul Reapers

"A spider huh?" Zero grinned "I crush bugs for breakfast," Zero said as he cracked his knuckles

"Well let's do this brother," Ichiru growled as his spiritual pressure spiked and he took out a small sword that looked like a hybrid of a trident and a dagger, the handle was teal like his father's eyes.(Like Minatos's kunai thingy that helps him do that yellow flash jutsu...o_o)

"Yeah let's kick his ass for ever thinking of hurting auntie Ran," Zero readied in his fighting stance. Ichiru smiled in agreement and flashed stepped behind Luppie and went to attack him from behind, Luppie's eyes widen for the kid's speed he was going to doge, but he forgot about Zero who appeared before him with a scowl and slashed at his gut and then joined arms with his twin brother and then slammed his hand on Luppie's back and Zero formed ice all over Luppie's body, like freezing him in place.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichiru screamed and slashed down, killing him instantly.

"Wow Toushirou your kids killed the bastard," Future Grimjow grinned as he turned back to see Toushirou with tears.

"I'm so proud of you two, your first Arrancar, it's so youthful!" Toushirou flashed stepped to his kids and gave them a big hug.

"Dad," they said annoyingly, "This is not like you." Toushirou then straightened up and then turned to Grimjow.

"It's Hitsugaya to you Grimjow," Hitsuguya said annoyingly

"Why? Ichigo calls you Toushirou all the times you come to visit," Grimjow smiled and then he got smacked in the head by Future Ichigo.

"It's Hitsuguya, Grimjow I can only call him that because he's family," Ichigo scolded. Now everybody gaped at Ichigo (Everybody is Toddler Toushirou, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Yammy. Except Wonderweiss he was busy looking at butterfly to notice.)

"You're a HOLLOW!" Everybody pointed at Ichigo with wide eyes and some with jaws open in the ground. Ichigo looked down to his chest to see his whole and shrugged he had seen it a punch of times and he stopped caring he was still Ichigo, just stronger bad ass Ichigo. Ichigo scolded at all of them, then put down his mask and looked away, everybody gaped, but then Wonderweiss looked away from the butterfly he was looking at and sonidoed to him, Ichigo noticed him right away and turned his golden Arrancar eyes to Wonderweiss who was immediately paralyzed from his look. Everybody could tell that under the mask Ichigo was smiling, he met Wonderweiss and patted his head, but Wonderweiss wasn't afraid, Aizen had created him without emotions except Wonderweiss was full with wonder (and so is his namesake wonder Wonderweiss.)

"Ah," Wonderweiss cocked his head

"What's your name?" asked Ichigo in a hollow voice.

"Wonderweiss," Wonderweiss answered

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki Primera Espada, would you like to join me," he said smiling, Wonderweiss took a while for him to respond, but Wonderweiss looked at Ichigo one last time and smiled.

"Yes," he said and Yammy's eyes widen, because he had never seen the runt utter a word other than his name.

"Congrats!" Grimjow said as he smacked Wonderweiss on the shoulder, Wonderweiss only massaged his shoulder and whimpered and Grimjow just stood there with a wide smile showing his sharp teeth and then a yellow light enveloped Yammy, but Yammy didn't care about that he was just shocked to see Grimjow with both arms!

"What the FUCK!" was his last words when he disappeared.

"So," Yumichika began "I guess your Yuki and Kaname's dad,"

Rangiku and present Toushirou were very confused now.

11.11.11.

"GO YUKI! No one calls your mother a Bitch!" Future Rukia said as Yuki was beating the crap out of him that Grimjow had to go in his release form, Yuki smacked him with her Macuahuitl and he almost dropped dead.

"Rukia," Nell says and grabs her shoulder "That's my mate," she warned.

Yuki looks at her mom in surprise she ran to her. "I missed you mom it's funny because I've been with your past self an all but I still missed you!" Yuki towered over her mother, who was still short, but Future Rukia was having a hard time breathing with her daughter hugging her to death, Present Rukia looked at her Future self and then fainted and Ichigo cached her. Byakuya then appeared and gave him the Kuchiki glare.

"You touch her, I kill you," he threaten and Ichigo immediately handed Rukia to the scary looking, older looking Byakuya who Ichigo could only guess was Future brotherly Byakuya.

Nell moved to Grimjow's almost dead body and she started to drool all over him and she occasionally licks him which causes Grimjow to groan, Grimjow looked into Nell's face and he could only think of one thing 'beautiful bitch.'

"Beautiful," he managed and then fainted

"Grimjow!" Nell cried and started to crush him. (It's a lot like what she did to Ichigo.)

"Nell," Ulquilorra put his hand on her shoulder "You're killing him," he said slowly like he was explaining to a child, Nell freaked as she kind of saw Grimjow's soul leaving his body, she dropped him on the floor and his soul went back in.

"You're not taking my dad!" Kaname said as he came rushing out with one of his swords.

"Wow Kaname it's me," Future Ulquilorra tried to calm his nephew down, Renji and Chad where coming up when they saw Ulquilorra they were thinking the same thing Kaname did. They readied themselves when Kaname turned to them with a grin.

"Guys chill," he ordered "This is Future Ulquilorra…that is my mom," he points at Nell who was looking worriedly at Grimjow. "That over there is Future Rukia and Future Byakuya," he smile as he points and then his finger traveled to a purple haired Arrancar "AND THAT'S MY LOVELY HINATA-CHAN!" Kaname screamed he was so shocked to see her that he fainted and Ulquilorra cached his fall.

"He looks at me like he has never seen me in years," Hinata said as she sonidoed to her lover and soothing him by petting his green hair and Chad and Renji where surprised to hear him purring and then they heard another rumbling they turned to see Nell petting Grimjow and him purring as well.

11.11.11.

When present Ulquilorra arrived at the Las Noches he went to Szayel's lab and dropped Aido's body in an operating table, Aizen came in with Szayel following in next to him, when they got there Aizen looked closely at the boy and noticed his reatsu, dark and Hollow like.

"Remove the Gigai," Aizen ordered, Szayel in a curious nature complied and Aido's gigaii fell to the ground and Szayel was surprised to see that Aido was an Arrancar but with no mask. "A Hybrid interesting," Aizen said before glancing at Ulquilorra and Orihime whom Ulquilorra hold her in bridal style. Ulquilorra raised an eyebrow. Aizen turned back to Aido and then revealed right under his shirt collar a number nine tattoo.

"An Espada?" Szayel asked shocked

"Interesting," Aizen thought for a long minute and then pointed his finger at Aido's chest and put a kiddo that well but restrictions on his powers, this boy was an Espada and dangerous it wouldn't be dangerous to be cautious with the boy, dough now there was many questions and none of them answered. Aizen loved the challenge.

"Take the boy Ulquilorra integrate him and then inform me of what he tells you."

"What about the others?" Ulquilorra asked

"Oh I am almost forgot, go get them for me, Szayel babysit them for me would you?" Aizen said with a smile gesturing with his eyes at Aido and Orihime.

"Yes Aizen-sama," Szayel said and cocking his head curiously at Aido.

"You may leave Ulquilorra," Aizen said Ulquilorra bowed leaving Orihime in the other operating table and then opening a garganta and left.

"Now Szayel take a DNA test would you?" Aizen said as he pointed at the two limb bodies of Aido and Orihime, "Also," Aizen said as he walked off to the door, he turned and gave a serious look, "Analyze Ulquilorra's reatsu to the boy they strike very familiar physical features."

Szayel nodded and Aizen left and left Szayel to work.

11.11.11.

When Ulquilorra opened the garganta to the living world he looked down and his eyes widen to feel everybody look up at him except Grimjow who was still passed out.

"Oh hell no you dick head," the green haired boy yelled out as he woken up immediately when Ulquilorra had awoken and with the loud mouth of Kaname woke up Grimjow.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DROOLING ON ME!" Grimjow screamed getting up in his feet and taking a fighting stance and Nell released him, which she was a bit sad.

"Negación," Ulquilorra said and a yellow light enveloped Grimjow taking him into the air with his senses (Pesquisa) he found Yammy and the others, he was shocked to feel that Luppie was dead and that there was double people and especially Grimjow and himself. He took Yammy and Grimjow, but not Wonderweiss because the way how the Future Ichigo was sending his reatsu his way was screaming power (Fear). Present Ulquilorra hated saying this put the once human was strong, very disturbing and he had to inform Lord Aizen.

As they were going up Grimjow and Ulquilorra looked at them surprised and at the green haired women who was fuming with the other green haired boy.

"GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT DAD, AND YOU DICKHEAD, *PEEP* piece of *PEEP*, you *PEEP*, Ulquilorra you dim *PEEP* *PEEP*!" Kaname screamed (Grimjow you're such a bad influence, well father like son.)

"YES YOU PICE OF *PEEP* GRIMJOW MOTHER *PEEPing* YOU*PEEP* *PEEP* *PEEP* ULQUIOLORRA YOU *PEEP* PEEP*!" Nell cursed (Oh my Nel cusses too well I guess since she married Grimjow she learned to talk like that.)

**AN: Soooo, I may ask how all you doing and have you read the new chapter of Bleach? My lips are sealed. *throws away the key* anyway thanks for those who have read this far and the ones that have this story on alert, for now I think I am tough to take in the criticism was it bad? Good? So so? I would really like to know your views in this story since I get no Reviews I have no idea how I am doing? All I've read from the Reviews is a Good Job and I love you guys who reviewed and said that :)But I know on some of the other chapters I've made some grammatical errors or some words not making sense or maybe a type O here in there? No? Yes? Are you guys there? Oh and by the way next chapter I going to try and put Uruyu in, his entrance has been delayed far inof, as his parings go I think I'll make Uruyu with Nemu … or maybe even Yuki *shrugs* I don't know I guess I'll make a poll Nemu, Yuki or someone else you have in mind or no one… I see you want him all for yourself HELL NO HE'S MINE! I probably would call next chapter Quincy or Uruyu Ishida Bad Ass Quincy. **

**Review and Follow**


End file.
